I'll Dance On Your Grave 2
by FanofFemdom14
Summary: As Hajime arrives in the states, he thinks that this'll be the best year of his life! But as he soon finds out, it quickly turns into his own personal Hell. *Contains violent themes and rape*.
1. Chapter 1

_**DanganRonpa:**_

 **I'll Dance On Your Grave 2**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Hajime's P.O.V:**

"Cold today huh?"

As the small door of the cab opened in front of me, a gruff, but firm voice greeted my hearing. I wasn't focused on his greeting however. I was focused on getting out of this freezing cold! It was winter, and winter in New York City was no joke! A light snow was falling, and If I didn't get to my apartment soon, I'd fear that the cold would claim my sanity! Ok, maybe I was over exaggerating it, but I really wanted to get to my new home!

"It is! Thanks for picking me up."

I flashed the bald, hairy middle aged man a smile as I quickly climbed into the backseat. With my two big bags in tow, I yanked them into the seats beside me, and closed the door. Whew! Thank god I didn't have to walk the rest of the way from the train! Now that'd just be unpleasant!

Oh! Right, I forgot something. My name is Hajime. Hajime Hinata. And I'm visiting this place called New York City here in the United States! Recently, our school allowed for some of us to transfer to schools in the states, all thanks to some foreign exchange program. Well, I volunteered for it, and they said I was approved! So I'm to start my new year here in America, and hopefully get to learn more about their culture!

"No problem. Where to, kid?"

He asked me as he started to crank up his heater. He must've read my mind, because more heat was never a bad thing! Rubbing my hands together, I quickly told him my destination.

"12 Lexington Avenue! If that's alright?"

I asked him. I had some uncertainty whether or not he knew where it was, or how to get there! If he didn't know, I could easily walk the rest of the way. But I didn't want to risk frostbite. So I silently prayed that he knew where to take me.

"Of course! Let's get going alright?"

He asked me. And like that, the car pulled away from the curb, and onto the street! Yes! No more walking for me!

"What brings you to New York City, kid?"

He asked me. I managed to perk my eyes up as his voice flooded the interior of the car. I wasn't really focusing on him, rather, on the cold, drab looking scenery all around us. But I didn't want to leave him hanging, as that'd just be awkward, so I gave him a down to the point response to his innocent question.

"It's a foreign exchange program thing! I'm supposed to come to school here for a year and go back to Japan! I'm pretty excited to get to my apartment and all." I told him, still psyched about the fact that I get to learn even more about this place!

"Haha! It's a pretty busy city. Just be careful not to go too far out at night ya know? All for safety reasons and that kind of stuff." He told me, as we drove by countless buildings and stop lights.

"Oh trust me, when I'm not outside during the day, I'll be indoors studying!" I responded to him. Again, just being polite of course. I didn't exactly want to engage in detailed chatting when I knew that after this, I'd probably never see him again. Oh well, it didn't hurt to be nice.

"Hey! Here's your stop!"

The man told me as he started to slow the car. I looked out the window and watched as three buildings connected to each other came into view. Oh, was this the apartment I was to stay in for this year?

"This is 12 Lexington Avenue, right sir?" I asked him, relieved that I'd finally made it, but at the same time, bummed that I now had to carry these heavy bags up to my apartment.

"Yep! That'll be $5.12!" He told me, as he put the car in park. $5.12 he said? Alright, I was expecting worse, but this'll do.

"Here you go." I told him as I reached into my pocket, and gave him six dollars. He could keep the change, I didn't care too much about those random coins hanging loose in my pocket.

"Thanks! Take it easy pal." He told me. After that, I quickly opened the door, and hopped out, the cold winter air brushing up against my face once more. I turned around and started to pull my black bags out of the car as well. Like that, I was now ready to enter the buildings!

"Wow, it's pretty tall." I made a mental note as I gazed up at the buildings. Three, five story black apartments stood tall as I brushed my eyes over each and every last window that was pointed towards the road. Ok, enough standing around outside, I needed to get inside and unpack my stuff!

"Here goes..." I muttered underneath my breath as I stepped up to the door. I opened it as politely as I could, before finally walking inside with black bags in tow. With that, I was finally inside, and away from the freezing cold!

Upon entering, I noticed a woman sitting behind a desk in the lobby. I guess this was where we'd check in or something? I wish I had someone to meet me, but our instructor, Ms. Irving, said that she'd be running late. So I had no problem trying to get myself set up so that I didn't have to wait on her.

"Uh, excuse me?" I walked up to the window, and tried to get the woman's attention. From first glance, her long blonde hair didn't stand out too much. Nor was the white button up shirt doing anything either. Her attention seemed fixated on a book that was laid out on her desk. But as soon as I said excuse me, her eyes shot up, almost completely disinterested in what I had to say.

"What?" A monotone voice came out of her.

"Oh! Um, I'm Hajime Hinata! I'm the foreign exchange student! I was supposed to meet with Ms. Irving here, but she said she'd be running late! If I need to wait in the lobby, I can do that." I told her, nervousness building up in my body. I didn't know what to do! Just ask her and hope for the best? Was she gonna make me wait outside? Oh no, I could understand if she could; some random person coming into her office and asking about a-

"Oh yea. The black haired woman? Yea she said to give you the key to your apartment. Room 412. Fourth floor up. You can't miss it, it's at the end of the hall." She interrupted my negative thoughts. Like that, she handed me a silver key, and motioned with her eyes that I should go up. Oh joy, four flights of stairs with this heavy stuff. Well, at least she said everything was fine!

"T-Thank you ma'am! I'm going to go ahead and go then..." I told her. And with that, I readied my nerves, and started climbing the sleek looking stairs. I traveled up, one step at a time, breathing in and out, as I slowly made my ascent

Thump! Thump! My shoes collided with the steps underneath as the sounds of my bags banging against the wall and steps flooded my ears. I'd much rather have taken an elevator or something! But this was no time to complain. Step after step, my energy faded as I soon made it to the second... third... and finally fourth floor! After about ten or twenty odd minutes, I finally made it to my destination floor! Alright! Progress! That was something everyone should like.

"412... 412..." I muttered underneath my breath as the sight of blue carpet, and white walls flooded my view. Nothing too fancy; it was an apartment after all. But at least the sound of shoes on wood would no longer haunt my hearing! So that was a plus. As I walked by big, brown wooden doors, I noticed the numbers on each one.

"409... 410... 411... 412! Alright! This must be it!" My eyes beamed as I watched my saving numbers come into view. 412 was blatantly visible on the door. With that, I placed my bags on the floor, and put the key the woman gave to me, into the lock. Click! I heard the sound of faint metal clicking seconds after I twisted the key in the respective lock. Success! I was inside!

"Mission accomplished." I told myself as I swung the door open, and stepped inside. Almost instantly the faint smell of paint brushed against my nostrils. Did someone recently paint in here? Well, alright that was a stupid question. But I closed the door behind me, and looked around. I was in one big... square! It was all one room. To the left of me, was a single bed, and a closet right next to it. In front of me, was a small table and a TV set inside of a cabinet. Two windows that gazed outside was set beside a single chair. To the right, was a stove, a microwave, a fridge, and a trash can! Nothing too extraordinary, but I liked it! It was perfect! Simple for a simple guy like me.

"Finally! Now I can finally sit down, and take it in!" I told myself as I locked the door behind me, and threw my bags onto the bed. Immediately I grimaced in slight pain; my arms were sore from having to carry some of my possessions upstairs, so I had no clue why I had done that.

"Hmmm. Well, I guess I could sit down for a bit, and just relax until tomorrow! Or..." I trailed off as I walked over to the windows. Looking down, I could see multiple cars of multiple colors passing by on the black road. Wow, New York City was definitely busy! It was nonstop traffic from the train station, all the way here! Talk about crazy.

"Or I could always put on my clothes, and explore the city! I've got time before dark!" I told myself as a goofy smile appeared across my face. Of course! Seeing the shops and restaurants around here, it'd be perfect to learn what's around, and what to do if I wanted to go out! So with that, I quickly started to unpack my clothes, and hang them in the complementary closet! After all, it was better to go ahead and get this out of the way, rather than do it later! It wasn't as if he was extremely busy with something else, right?

"Hmmm. So I guess what I could do first, is look around for a place that serves coffee! I could go for a mocha or something. Or maybe hot chocolate. Agh, Hajime calm down! You have plenty of time to do both!" I reassured myself. Getting worked up over what to drink was definitely a sign of sillyness, and he didn't want to give off the impression that he was too silly!

"Ok, first coffee, then explore. Oh, I better make sure I don't get lost, so I'll pay attention to the street signs..." I trailed off as I retrieved a black and red scarf from my bag. It was just a little something my parents gave to me before I agreed to this foreign exchange thing. So with that, I wrapped it around my neck, and threw on some black casual gloves. Oh, and I guess a jacket would work too. Wow, I'm getting so carried away I'm forgetting to make sure I don't freeze!

"Ok, NOW I should go around and explore some." I told myself as I pulled up my pants, and quickly exited my new abode. Like that, I quickly made my way downstairs, and back into the lobby. I had my phone on me, so if my instructor got back, I'd race back here and meet her! Hopefully she'd understand that he couldn't just sit in his apartment waiting!

"Alright! First things first! I'll go right, and make a square..." I told myself, as I exited the complex, and made my way onto the sidewalk. Puffs of steam rose up to meet me in the face as I exhaled. Looking around, lots of dreary looking buildings and complexes met my view. Others were laundry places, others were apartments as well. In fact, I watched as some people made their way both in and out of each! Wow, what a truly busy city.

As I kept my eyes fixed forward, I walked slowly, and calmly. I wasn't exactly in a rush, I just wanted to take it all in of course! So as I walked along the straight sidewalk. I watched as a green awning came into view.

"Hm? Wow, look at this." I mumbled to myself as I looked up. A near ten story abode greeted me as I took it all in stride. From the looks of things, this appeared to be just another drab apartment, mixing in with all the others here. Why did the clods have to be covering the entirety of the sky? All the colors were near drowned out!

"Hey you!"

I nearly jumped out of my shoes as someone's finger began tapping on my shoulder. Nearly scared out of my wits, I turned around, and watched as a light pink haired girl came into view.

"Goodness gracious! I nearly screamed aloud! I wasn't expecting it! I was just walking outside minding my own business after all! Who would've guessed that this girl would just come up to me and tap me on the shoulder! Well, I guess she'd be considered a wake up call? No that's not right. Maybe just someone to snap me out of daydreaming it seems.

"W-What is it?" I asked her as I gave her a quick up and down with my eyes. Her eyes were big and pink, and almost the entirety of her body was covered by this... green jacket? Hoodie? Whatever, this wasn't really the time to go into specifics. And... was she wearing a skirt? In this weather? What in the Sam Hell was she thinking?

"You look like you have nothing to do. You should hang out with me and a few friends in here." She told me, motioning towards the building beside us. Immediately, I squinted my eyes, and shot her a confused look. Huh? This weird girl wanted me to hang out with her? Why? Not to be distrusting of course, but it did seem a little odd right? Maybe I was over thinking it. Or maybe not.

"Ahh... Uhh I was just around exploring and what not. I just arrived here and I wanted to get my bearings straight ya know?" I told her, averting my gaze as it appeared that her eyes were burning a hole in mine. Not literally of course.

"Well, if you come inside and meet my friends, then all of us can hang out, and help you explore! It'd be better than exploring by yourself, right?" Her light voice echoed in my ears. And to be honest, well, she was kind of cute. I let out another sigh, and began thinking about it.

"Ah, can I think about it for a litt-."

"Please?"

She asked me, her head tilted to the side just a bit. She interrupted what I was going to say! Oh well, it wasn't as if what I had to say was that important. So I conceded, and, with a sigh, nodded my head. "Alright, I guess I can for a few minutes. In here, right?" I asked her, turning back towards the building with the green awning on it.

"Yes. C'mon." She told me. And with that, I gasped as her arm locked in with mine. What was she doing?! Something like this to a total stranger? Maybe this girl wasn't all there in the head? Either way. I could hang out for ten minutes, and get back to walking around.

"Fine, fine! Hey, don't pull!" I told her as we walked up some stone steps, and arrived at two double black doors. She opened one, and motioned me to walk inside.


	2. Chapter 2

_**DanganRonpa:**_

 **I'll Dance On Your Grave 2**

 **Chapter** **2**

 **U** **pdate 8/16/2017; Fixed spelling errors.**

 **Hajime's P.O.V:**

"Hey, stop pulling on me, alright?" I asked her as she managed to swing open both doors with her hand. Of course, some red flags were starting to raise in my head, I figured that if this was going to be a robbery of some sort, I could easily run back to the street. She wouldn't dare attack me in the broad open with people driving and walking by!

"Sorry, sorry. Here, let's get out of the cold, ok?" She asked me as she closed the door behind us. Looking around, I quickly started to take in the environment. A white brick hallway with lights above lined the ceiling as the sight of a black single door was spotted at the end. The hallway was quite narrow, so if this girl had plans of walking beside me, then that'd be an issue; we'd have to walk in a single file line.

"W-Where is this?" I asked her, my gaze meeting hers again. On first glance, that same dead eyed gaze she had on her face hadn't left her at all. It was as if, it were monotone? The face she was making? Well I guess that wouldn't make too much sense. Devoid of feeling! Yea! She looked something like that.

"This is where me and my friends do stuff." She told me. Grabbing my hand, she started walking forward. And so did I.

"That's... not very specific." I told her, responding to her incredibly vague answer. Well what kind of stuff? The way she put it made it sound like this was a ring crime or something of that sort! But that would've been impossible! Right?

"Oh, we're here. C'mon, don't be shy." The girl told me, as we finally reached the black door. With a single pull, I watched as she pulled it open, and stepped inside.

"I have plenty of reasons to be shy right now!" I responded back. I didn't mean to be sarcastic with her, but her direct avoidance of my question raised even more flags than I had before. But I wasn't paying too much attention to that. The moment I stepped inside, I immediately caught view of a beaded curtain to the right of me, followed by some low volume jazz music. To the right, were a couple of jackets hanging on the wall, followed by a large green screen. If I recall, those were for making videos and what not right? I wasn't sure, I wasn't the expert of video making after all.

"Hey hey, Sonia we have a visitor." The girl said aloud. Maybe that was one of her friends? I didn't know. All I knew, was that I was starting to get bad vibes. I'm probably a naive fool for saying this, but maybe I was being too paranoid? Too distrusting? This is my first time here in a weird land, and if this was tradition, or a culture, then I certainly didn't want to offend anyone!

A few moments later, I watched as a tall, blonde haired woman slowly walked out from behind the curtain. Giving her a quick up and down, I noticed that like this one girl, she too was wearing something inappropriate for winter. She had on red heeled shoes, along with knee high black socks that covered her legs. She was wearing a green like dress, with a white shirt underneath to compliment it. A black bow was placed on top of her hair, and a red bow was placed right on her chest. But I made sure to give her only side glances so that she didn't know that I was looking at her. She however, was more open about it.

I watched as she ran her grey eyes up and down my body, almost as if she were doing the same to me. Her grey eyes studdied me up and down, multiple times. Now I knew these bad vibes were correct. I should probably excuse myself right now.

"Ah you know what? It's getting late, and I should probably start heading home. It was nice meeting you both!" I told them, even though I didn't even know this one girl's name. As I started to step backwards the blonde haired girl, who must've been Sonia, started laughing.

"Oh geez! You picked a really fine person to bring to us Chiaki." I heard her say. Ah, so this one must be Chiaki then.

"P-Pardon?" I asked them both as I watched Sonia approach me.

"We're sorry if we scared you! See, we were getting bored in here, and I asked Chiaki to bring back someone who looked like they needed something to do! You weren't especially busy with anything, right?" She said as she placed her arm around me. Well, truth be told, it was reassuring to know that these people weren't some vague criminals or something. But it still felt kind of off.

"Well, I wasn't really, but-."

"Perfect! Hang out with us then!" She said, and with that, both her and Chiaki grabbed my hands, and led me through the beaded curtains. Immediately upon stepping inside, I noticed another green screen at the end of the small white room. A couple of cameras were pointed at it, as well as a small fan on the floor. A brown carpet lined the floor as I noticed a couple of other girls hanging around. That, alongside a couple of posters hanging out around the wall comforted me. Ah, so were these ladies just taking pictures of themselves? Wow! And here I thought this was a drug ring or something! Not that I've ever seen one in real life that is.

"Why're you nervous? Come on, come on." Sonia said, still pulling on me. There was a girl next to the screen that was fiddling with her camera. She had short red hair, and surprise surprise, a green skirt on. Blackish tennis shoes covered her feet and long knee high socks covered her skin. She was wearing a white shirt underneath her dress like skirt, and she had on a red and white checkered tie. Yep, again something totally feasible in winter weather.

Looking to the left, I noticed another girl was sound asleep on a big black box or something. She had long blonde hair as well. Or at least, it appeared long. It was in the shape of a long ponytail. In addition, it appeared that she was wearing a kimono too! Was she from Japan as well? What a coincidence! It was reassuring to know that different cultures were accepted here.

"Ah! Who do we have here?"

I nearly jumped out of my shoes as a cheerful voice exploded out from behind me. Turning around, I watched as an exotic looking girl came into view.

"O-Oh yea! I never told you all my name. Weird right? Haha..." I forced an awkward laugh. I did raise a good point though; they didn't know who I was, what my name was, yet accepted me into their, hangout? Or something along those lines. I wasn't about to question it though. So I tried to go with the flow, and watched as this new face walked right up to me.

Immediately something about her screamed extremely off to me. Not only did her shoes have different colored laces, and didn't match. But her thigh high socks didn't either! One was pink, and one was blue! In addition, both of them had a multitude of holes in them! Was she poor by any chance?

Accompanying that, she had on a blue skirt, and a white shirt to go together with it. A long pink bow complimented her shirt, and she had an... arm warmer on her arm? Is that what it was called? Or maybe it was a long glove. I didn't care too much for specifics. Her finger nails were painted black, and she had long flowing black, white, and pink hair. Highlights maybe? She also had... two unicorn horns pointing out of her head. Alright, this must've been a cosplay thing or something. Was she not all there in the head either? Well, that was rude of me to think. And her eyes... her large pink eyes glared into mine. That color couldn't be natural, right?

"My name! It's Hajime." I told them, not really feeling comfortable about giving out my last name. After all, better safe than sorry right?

"Ah! Nice to meet you Hajime! I'm Ibuki! And you've met Sonia, Chiaki, Mahiru, and Hiyoko right?"

The girl known as Ibuki told me. I watched as she pointed out each and every one of the girls to me. Ah, so the one with the camera was Mahiru, and the one sleeping was Hiyoko. Got it.

"Sonia! Ibuki! Stop screwin' around and tell me what you're-." I new voice popped out as Mahiru turned around. The moment she saw sight of me however, she closed her mouth and shot me a surprised look.

"Nevermind! Hello hello! What brings you here, hm?" Mahiru asked me, as she slowly started to approach me. Was it just me, or was I half way surrounded by these people? I'm probably thinking too much into it. Being too paranoid was never healthy for the psyche.

"Oh! Chiaki invited me inside! To get away from the cold and what not. Haha, it looks like you ladies aren't too cold either." I told them, pointing out their unusual attire. Again, nothing wrong with dressing casual if you live or hang out somewhere. But was that really true? Did they really live here?

"That was very nice of her!" Mahiru flashed me a smile, and held out her hand. Well, so far so good I guess. I quickly reached forward and shook her hand back. With formalities out of the way, I started to relax a little. Maybe they were just other people who wanted someone new to hang out with, but were too shy? Too socially awkward? Ok ok, enough of the rude thoughts now.

"Haha, well I'm new to this city, and wanted to look around and- ah!" As I started to speak, I quickly felt a soft sensation press into my back. Turning around slightly, I noticed that Ibuki was close. Unnaturally close. Alright, that was a little weird. Ok, a lot weird. But again, socially awkward and what not. I wasn't gonna insult her because of that!

"Um, Hey Ibuki? You're kind of standing..." I started to speak. Almost instantly, I heard a soft chuckle, as Ibuki began to step backwards. She must've understood what I was about to say.

"Ugh, you guys are being so noisy." I heard another light voice break the slight silence. Looking over, I watched as the girl named Hiyoko started to rise up, and mutter a little.

"Be quiet! Go back to sleep. And don't hurt yourself while doing it." I heard Sonia's voice ring out to her. Oh man, she was right after all! Cold and snowy weather was perfect for sleeping in after all! So I didn't place too much blame on the blonde haired girl.

"Ah, so what did you guys wanna do?" I asked them, letting out a small sigh. I admit, the last thing I expected to do here was to be brought into a room full of older looking women. I'm guessing the plan was to invite me inside and awkward talk? Well that'd get so cringe worthy so fast. Luckily, one of them already had an idea.

"Let's take pictures! Hajime you don't mind right?" I heard Mahiru tell me. Like that, she held up her camera, and pointed it at me as if she was really about to take one herself!

"Oh ok! We could do that I suppose." I told her, re-adjusting my scarf just a little. So maybe this was it. Maybe they needed a picture subject! Alright, Well this wasn't a problem at all! So I quickly walked past them, and stood in front of the green screen. This was the first time I'd ever done something like this, so it was hard to hide the embarrassment when it was plastered all over my face.

"Ok ok! Cross your arms, and turn your head away." Mahiru told me. And with that, all of them started to approach me. No big deal, perfect picture shot and what not.

"Ah, like this?" I asked them as I folded my arms over top of each other. I looked away from them, and cast my eyes onto the brown carpet below. In the next instant, a flash went off, followed by the click of a camera.

"Great! Now give me a casual look. Put your hands in your pockets and look at me." I heard Mahiru tell me.

"Like this?" I complied once more by placing my hands in my pocket, and looking forward. Click! The same flash and sound echoed throughout the room.

"Great great! And now..." We went on for just a little while; I'd go into different poses as these women continued to watch me. Alright alright, I admit I was having a little bit of fun. This was my first photoshoot ever! And they picked me up so they could do that? Ok! I wasn't against the idea at all! I was liking this!

"Ok ok! We have one more request, ready?" Mahiru told me, as she started to fiddle with her camera.

"Sure! Bring it on!" I told her, flashing her a determined smile. This was it! The final request! What more did she have in store?

"Ok! I need you to take your clothes off!" She told me, and as she done so, she kneeled down and aimed her camera lens right at me. Did I hear her right?

"Ah what? Oh! Hahah! Alright you got me there. Now, what's the last request?" I asked her. There was no way I heard her right! Take off my clothes? As if this was the time and place for such a thing!

"Oh no I'm serious! Take your clothes off. C'mon, we won't look. For too long." I heard her say. Ok, now I knew that she definitely was serious.

"Oh! Oh no no, no I couldn't do that." I told her, my face becoming flush with red and heat. There was no way I was brave enough to take my clothes off in front of these strangers! What if it was a trap or something? Or what if this whole thing was a for a newspaper! Foreigner flashes females and goes to jail! No way! There was no way I'd allow that to happen.

"Huh? Why not?" I heard Ibuki ask me. Judging by her glance, I could see the slight twinge of... disappointment in her eyes? But why though?

"Why not? Well, because it's weird! I don't know any of you guys! And you want me to strip naked for a picture? Nuh-uh! Out of the question!" I told them. By this point, Hiyoko was wide awake, and her glare was fixed on me as well. Suddenly that feeling of being uncomfortable came by tenfold, as everyone's eyes was fixed on me.

"Is this guy serious? He of all people being prudish?" I heard Hiyoko say from the back of the room. Ok ok, this was fun and all, but now I feel as if I've overstayed my welcome.

"Relax! Relax, we're professionals ya know? We take pictures like this all the time!" I watched as Mahiru and Sonia began to approach me. Too nervous to back away, both of them came in real close to me, and embraced each of my arm within theirs.

"And Hajime, we just personally think... that you're right for the role." Sonia told me, her once royal like voice now hushed down to a whisper. Out of the corner of my eyes, I watched as both of them leaned down into my ear, and started breathing ever so softly. The chilling sensation of their breath in my ears quickly caused shivers to ricochet down my spine. Ok ok, now I now I needed to leave right now.

"Oh look at the time! My phone is going off! My instructor must be back at my place right now! I need to go and make sure that I meet her on time!" I quickly explained as I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone. Walking past all of them, I quickly brought the phone up to my ears, and began pretending to speak to somebody.

"O-Oh yes! Ms. Smith! I'm on the way back right now! I'll be there in a flash! I was just... hanging out with some really cool people!" I hurriedly said. Turning around, I watched as every single one of their gazes were staring right at me. The tension was so thick, that one would need a butter knife to cut through it.

"Hajime, you don't need to go anywhere, do yo-." As Chiaki started to speak, I quickly interrupted her by shaking my head up and down.

"Heck yea I do! This is my first day here, and I need to make sure that I get home and plan for my day tomorrow! But uh, I know where you guys hang out! I'll be back tomorrow! Or something!" I told them, a false smile plastered on my face. With that, I quickly turned on my heel, and with all of my might, forced myself not to run out of there. As I walked towards the door, I slammed it shut behind me, and made a beeline back to my one room apartment.

Thump thump thump! The sound of my sneakers colliding with the cement below me echoed in my ears as I made a mad dash back home. I bet to any other passerbys, I looked like some crazy man, running wherever the wind was taking me. But that most certainly wasn't the case. And after about four or five minutes, I quickly opened the door to the complex, and made yet another bolt up the stairs. And within seconds, I was safe and sound, back in my temporary home.

"Hah! Ha! Hah!" The moment I closed and locked the door behind me, I fell into a heap on the floor. Gasping and begging for air, I lied there as I tried to regain whatever energy I spent running away from that freakish place.

"That... That was..." I started saying aloud to myself. What in the hell just happened? Was this a prank? If so, it certainly didn't feel like one. I bet there were killing themselves with laughter the moment I left there. That's right; pick on the new guy. That's absolutely a riot. Whatever.

"Hah... so freaky... so weird..." I muttered to myself as I slowly started to rise by up. I was over thinking it. Definitely. Maybe it was just a passing prank show or something this place does. I didn't care though. They can keep those traditions to themselves. I've got more important things to worry about; like school starting two days from now.

And that was that. I spent the next hour or so ordering a pizza on the phone, receiving said pizza almost an hour later, and watching some tv as I ate said pizza. As I relaxed in my chair, I noticed that even though it was dark out, snow was now regularly falling. Hopefully the roads won't be too slick tomorrow. I could catch a cab and ask the driver to take me around town or something! Now that'd be something else.

About four or so hours after I've returned home, did the faint sounds of Knock knock! Appear on my door. Waking up from my near nap, My head shot up as it appeared that someone had come to my door.

"Ah! I'm coming, hang on." I said aloud. Hopefully the other person heard me. With that, I rose up out of my chair, and stretched upwards. I was somewhat still in a daze, so that stretch really helped out. After about a couple of seconds, I made long strides over to the door, and asked my question.

"Who is it?" I asked again as I put the chain in the appropriate socket on the other side of the door. Better safe than sorry, right?

Knock knock! The same noise pierced the silence of my apartment. Great; were the doors sound proof? If so, then that'd be a problem. Nevertheless, I placed the bolt in the socket, and opened the door.

"Hajimeeee!"

A loud sing song vice pierced my ears. And at that moment, my blood ran cold. Because right outside, I witness the girl known as Ibuki smiling at me from the other side. Almost as if, there wasn't a care in the world!

"E-Eh?! I-Ibuki what are you doing here?!" I asked, my heart racing and my panic beginning to set in. I never told these women where I lived! Did they follow me? If so, how come I didn't notice! Were they ninjas or something?!

"I came to return this to you of course!" Ibuki said, and like that, she handed me a small piece of paper with writing on it. Hesitantly, I took it from her, and what I saw on it, caused my heart to drop into my shoes. There, was my full address, and instructors name on it. Of course, from that reminded I wrote to myself. Now, these women, knew exactly where I lived.

"U-Uhhh... I-I mean I..." I stuttered so heavily at that point. I was so nerve wracked that I could feel my body almost start to shake. But it seemed that she didn't notice, cause she started to talk again.

"Aren't you gonna invite me in? It was cold outside, and I'd really like to get to know you more!" She told me. And with that, she started pressing lightly on the door. If it weren't for that chain, she could've easily made her way in here.

"N-No! No no. Me and my father are spending quality time right now. He's in the bathroom, and you interrupted us!" I lied to her. Of course my father wasn't in the bathroom. But she needed to leave, and I didn't feel comfortable talking to her any longer.

"Hey... Why're you being so rude to me Hajime?" She asked me, a confused look on her face. What? I thought this was obvious?! You're a stranger that arrived at where I lived and you want to come in?!

"N-No! It's not that! It's just that me and my father planned this trip for a long time, and I didn't want to lose any more time to spend with him! Alright?" I told her, hoping that she'd buy it. And what do you know, she did!

"Awww! Maybe tomorrow ok? Ibuki will come by whenever you're free!" She told me. After she said that however, I gave her a small nod, and started to lightly close the door. The strange part though, was the fact that her glare never left mine. She stared at me all the way up until I closed and locked the door. I stayed there, pressing on the door until minutes later, I heard the sound of footsteps making their way away from my door. And as soon as they did, I once again collapsed into a heap on the floor.

"No...! No! H-How did they get this?! Did it fall out of my pocket?! They knew where I lived oh god, I'm gonna get robbed..." I chanted over and over to myself as I started breathing heavily. Well! Well at least I knew what they looked like if they did. So if I do get robbed, I could always tell the police what I know! Yea of course!"

I told myself as I for a second time, managed to rise up. All of this excitement, all of this tension was taking a toll on me. Pretty soon I'd start to grow grey hairs! Wouldn't that be something nice?

"Damnit. Ms. Irving, where are you?" I asked out loud as I pulled out my phone. Upon doing that, I realized that thanks to Ibuki's unexpected arrival, I missed a couple of text messages from her.

"Hajime! I'm at the corner diner. If you'd like to get something to eat with me, you can! Sorry I'm late!" I read her message, and sighed. Well, at least she was ok! I could use yet another bite to eat. Who knows? Maybe I'll tell her about what happened! Or not. Either way, I put my phone away and grabbed a coat and my keys. I was told not to go out at night, but if it's to meet my instructor, then I guess I could!

"On the way." I texted her back, and with that, I quickly put on a jacket, and locked the door behind me as I walked into the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

_**DanganRonpa:**_

 **I'll Dance On Your Grave 2**

 **Chapter** **3**

 **Hajime's P.O.V:**

"I'm here! Don't worry I'm here!"

I quickly opened the door to the nearby diner, and let out a sigh. I closed the double doors behind me and quickly made my way yet again out of the cold. Looking around, it seemed to be quite a small place to eat! Blinds covered the large windows next to the entrance, and booths lined the walls. There was a bar near the front, and a few people were eating, as well as drinking and talking with each other. The light sound of people chatting could be heard as I looked around.

"Now, Ms. Irving said she was here, the question is, where?" I asked myself as I walked past a few waitresses. I wasn't really hungry a the moment, rather I just wanted to find my instructor and finally have a chance to speak with her.

"Ah! Hajime over here please!"

I heard a light voice coming from a back booth. In an instant, the sight of a black haired woman came into view. I recognized that face anywhere! That was definitely my instructor!

"Oh! Thank goodness." I told myself as I made my way over to where she was sitting. I immediately plopped myself into the other side of her booth, and let out a relieving sigh. Thank goodness! I finally met up with her after all this time! Mission accomplished!

"Hello Hajime! I take it you've got your housing straightened out and what not?" Ms. Irving asked me. Taking a quick glance at her, she seemed to be wearing a yellow colored sweater, and a scarf to compliment it. She had on black leggings and blue boots to match. See? Now THIS was something you wear in the winter! Or at least, you wear here! Seriously, it was probably like twenty degrees outside! How could anyone manage to wear skirts or short sleeved shirts? That thought boggled my mind.

"Ah yes ma'am! The person at the front desk gave me my key, and I found the apartment just fine! I unpacked and ordered something to eat before I got here!" I told her, basically summarizing my adventure here thus far. I didn't feel the need to go into very small details about what happened; she got the gist of it.

"Ok! Have you done any sight seeing so far?" She asked me, a small cup of coffee placed in front of her. Huh, at least she ordered something to keep herself busy while she waited for me! I felt a little less bad after realizing that.

"Ah, Well, After I unpacked, I just walked around the streets surrounding my apartment. Didn't want to stray too far and get lost ya know? Especially after the day I had traveling to New York!" I told her, giving her a slight chuckle. There was no way I could tell her about that crazy meeting with those random women- she'd only patronize me about talking to strangers and what not. So I left that part out as we started making idle chit chat about things.

Everything from school, to history, to sight seeing places were discussed with us. And only then did I realize that Ms. Irving herself lived right next door to me! I was shocked when I found out. When I heard that she'd be supervising me like that, I instantly felt relief swelling up in my stomach. That's right; if she lived next door, then that crazy woman couldn't stop by anymore since I'd just ask for Ms. Irving's help! It was fool proof!

"Ah! Hajime we should probably get back home. Tomorrow we have a full day ahead of us!" Ms. Irving told me as she started to get up.

"W-We do?" I asked her, kind of nervous about what she meant. Wait, could she possibly mean...?

"Yes! I'm going to escort you around town as we go to different museums! It'll be great! You can learn the history of the United States, AND get fit while doing it! Sounds like a plan right?" She told me, a smile plastered on her face. Well, it wasn't what I had exactly in mind; exploring at my own pace sounded way cooler. But she was my instructor, and she was trying to be nice. What position was I in to refuse that?

After that, we both made our way back to the apartment. By then, the snow had started to pick up, and the road and streets were starting to get covered in the white fluff. Thank goodness we were returning to our warm rooms! I'm going to sleep like a baby once I go to bed.

After saying our good nights, I watched as Ms. Irving returned to her room. And sure enough, she DID live right beside me! And once again, I was washed over with a sense of relief. With that, I opened my own door, and made sure to close it, locking it normally as I done so.

"I should probably brush my teeth before I go to bed too." I reminded myself. Sure, It was only natural to do that every time one goes to bed. But I was feeling so tired, at first I wanted to just slip into bed. But then again, health IS kind of important. So I let out a sigh, and grabbed my toothbrush from my bag.

After about three minutes of brushing, I rinsed off my brush, and rested it beside the sink. There, NOW I can finally go to bed.

"Alright, can't wait till tomorrow." I told myself as I started to remove my shirt and pants. I didn't know anyone who would sleep in their school clothes anyway. Besides, It was only natural to strip before bed so whatever. I quickly lied down on my bed, and pulled the covers over my body. Not even twenty seconds later, I felt my eyes shut, as the world around me went black.

Click! Click click!

The sounds of something clicking in my room started to stir me awake. Huh, that was weird, it sounded like it was coming from my room.

Click! Click.

There it was again, it sounded close too. My eyes slowly started to rise open, as the extremely dark vision of my room came into view. Ugh, what in the hell woke me up so late? I could tell it was since I could see that it was still dark outside. And not the early dark either.

Click!

Rubbing the back of my head, and squinting even though it was dark, I slowly rose up and started to look around. What in the hell was that sound? I swung my legs over, and grimaced as the feeling of the cold hard floor met my soles. Great. Just dandy. Out of the corner of my eye though, I saw a light, illuminating a small portion of the room. What in the absolute hell was that?

I looked towards that small light, and what I saw immediately woke me right the hell up. There, in the corner next to my door, was a figure, just sitting on the floor cross legged as she typed on her computer. How did I know that it was a girl? Because the light from what appeared to be a laptop, was lighting up her face. And I immediately bit my lip as I instantly recognized the same face that was sitting in the corner.

It was Ibuki.

"Oh jesus christ!" I immediately shouted as I covered my mouth. No..! No fucking way! How did she get in here?! I instantly shot backwards in my bed as adrenaline started pumping a million miles a second in my head. No way this was happening! I damn near had a heart attack, as her gaze went from her laptop, up to my face.

"What are you doing in here?! Get out!" I shouted after she started to look at me, I quickly rose up, and got off of my bed. Boy, nothing perks you right the heck up other than seeing a goddamn intruder in your home!

"Hajime, you're so nice! And very handsome too! How do you do it?" Her voice rang out in my ears as I glared daggers at her. I was livid! Not only had I locked the door, but I told her to come back tomorrow! Did she take tomorrow literally? As in at midnight? Oh this wasn't going to fly at all. "Come over here with me, let's get to know each other a little more."

I widened my eyes at her, before gritting my teeth out of anger. What? Did she think this was funny? Wait till I wake up my instructor and we call the police! Then we'll see how this is funny. "You have three seconds to leave, Or I swear to god." I threatened her, our eyes locking as soon as I did.

"Aw Hajime, why're you acting like that? After we invited you to hang out with us and took pictures." She told me. It seemed as if my threat hadn't fazed her in the slightest, which was slightly worrying since I absolutely looked stronger than her. "Please, come over here, let's talk alright?"

That was it. I said nothing else, and did what she asked. I let out a sigh, before approaching her. She had a wicked smirk on her face as I walked up to her. And what happened next, I guess she was too dumb to see coming.

I walked up close to her, mere inches separating our body, before I looked up at her. I flashed her a smile, clenched my right fist together, brought it back ever so slightly... before punching her right in the stomach!

Pow! My fist collided with her stomach so hard. Immediately, I watched as the breath left her body, and hunch over in pain. That was it, that was the break I needed. I quickly turned my back on her, and made a beeline for my front door. Panicking ever so slightly, I reached out, and grabbed at the doorknob.

"Open! Please open!" I started muttering as I pulled at the door. Oh damnit! I had locked the door only moments before I went to brush my teeth! And since it was dark, My hands were shaking like crazy as I fumbled with the small mechanism that controlled the lock. After what seemed like hours, but was only seconds, I unlocked the door, and pulled it open with all my strength. At last, I was free!

I jumped outside, and started making my way next door. But that was a dream that quickly evaporated. Immediately, a pair of arms reached around my neck and mouth, and like that, I was quickly pulled back in. I struggled with all of my might, but it seemed as if this girl was stronger than she let on. She gave off the impression that she was as fragile as a glass, but that wasn't the case.

"Mmmph! Mph! I tried to yell and shout. But my mouth was covered by her hands. Any chance of me making noise louder than mumbling and grumbling was shot. It was then, that the only idea I could muster, came to mind. I opened my mouth again, and bit down on her hand with all of my might!

"Ack!"

She shouted in pain as she let me go. Immediately, my body made a loud Thud! On the hardwood floor as my body collided with it. She wasn't done however, after I collided with the ground, she immediately leaped on top of me, and grabbed my head with both of her hands.

"Let me go! Help! Help!" I started to shout. With a menacing frown, she quickly pulled my head up, and then slammed it back on the ground.

"Urk!" I shouted in pain. I tried to reorient myself, but after that one slam, my vision started getting shaky again. And she didn't stop there either.

Slam! Slam! Slam! Slam! She slammed my head on the floor over and over and over. After about the fifth time, all resistance had faded from my body. I was incredibly dizzy, the room was spinning, and I was in so much pain that I could barely see Ibuki's face clearly anymore. I closed my eyes as she told me to shut up, over and over again.

"Finally! Don't you know it's rude to punch women?" She told me, before getting right off of me. I was too dizzy to make out clearly what happened, but I watched her pull out some tape she had in her skirt pocket. She took my hands, and started wrapping layer upon layer upon layer of tape around my wrists. With my hands tied together on top of my chest, whatever fight I had left in my was halved. Well, halved of what little left there was anyway.

She didn't stop there however. She rose my head up, and started wrapping even more tape around my mouth and head. At first I thought she'd only place one layer on it, it'd be easy enough to poke at it with my tongue and try to push it off. But due to the fact that I was still a little out of it, combined with the multitude of layers, and what I was, was little else than a defenseless body at the mercy of my attacker.

"There, now you're all mine, you know that?" She told me, as she plopped herself on my waist. I felt tears start to build up on my eyes as the searing pain in my head prevented me from refuting, or even fighting her.

Bang bang bang! The sound of someone knocking on my door echoed throughout the room as a familiar voice started coming from behind.

"Hajime! This is Ms. Irving! I heard all this noise! I'm coming in right now!" I heard my instructor say. Since the door was unlocked, I knew she'd have no problem just walking in. But to my horror, I watched as Ibuki pulled out a small pocket knife. Oh no, oh god no!

As Ibuki got off of me, I watched as Ms. Irving came inside. Immediately her eyes went wide as she noticed me tied up on the floor.

"Oh my god. Hajime I'll untie you right now! Then we'll call the police!" I heard her say as she rushed over to me. I did my best to shake my head and try to warn her to leave. But she was too wrapped up in trying to save me to notice my slight head shaking.

It happened in the blink of a second, but as soon as Ms. Irving kneeled down, I watched as Ibuki snuck up behind her, take her blade out, and then... and then she...

"Ghk..!" Ms. Irving grunted in surprised as the blade shot right into her throat. Ibuki grabbed her by her neck, and pulled her backwards away from me. I watched as her blood coated Ibuki, and the floor as Ms. Irving landed on the floor on her back. No way; was this really happening? This had to be a dream! She... She just killed...

"No...! Oh no no no..." I tried to say in despair. But since my voice was muffled, all that came out were groans and tears. "Ms. Irving! Ms. Irving..." I moaned over and over as I watched Ibuki go over to the door. Through my tears, I watched as she started to lock and latch the door. Trapping all three of us inside of here.

I woke up out of my misery as I felt Ibuki's weight on me once more. Like that, I watched her bring the bloody knife to my throat. Oh no, she was going to kill me next. I started crying even more as I realized that my death was near.

"Hajime, tell me you like me." She asked me, a crazed look in her eyes. What did she just say?! I instantly complied with her. After all, did it look like I was in a position to disobey her?

"I-I like you Ibuki! I really like you!" I told her, as the tears started forming a pool on either side of my head. Although my voice was muffled, she could tell what I meant.

"Say it again! Say it again!" She told me. I started to sob even more as she ran the tip of her bloodied blade across my neck. This girl by no means was right in the head. Surrendering almost instantly, I repeated those words over and over, as she ran that murderous weapon over and over across my skin.

"Say "I like you Ibuki! I think you're really beautiful!"" She told me, laughing to herself.

"I really like you Ibuki! I think you're really beautiful!" I told her.

"I wanna have sex with you Ibuki! Over and over! You and me!" She told me again. Almost drunk off her own power, she started laughing harder, and harder as she started putting the sharp tip of that blade into my neck.

"I want to have sex with you Ibuki! Over and over!" I told her, sobbing harder than before. So that's what this was about. I wasn't thinking clearly anymore. I was just repeating her words like a parrot since I couldn't really refuse. Out of the corner of my stained eye, I could see that Ms. Irving wasn't really moving anymore. Well, her body would twitch every now and then, but I couldn't hear her breathing, or saying anything, so I knew that she was dead. Thus, making my despair even worse.

"Well why didn't you just say so then?! Sheesh, men are so weird." She told me as she started to rise up. I watched in horror as she pulled my boxer shorts down to my knees. I tried to call for help through my gag, but it barely came out as a whisper. My head was throbbing, I had a massive headache, and my throat was sore from crying and shouting so much. I was a wreck, and a defenseless one at that.

After she finished doing that, I shivered as my exposed limp penis was shown to the warm air. Ibuki giggled as she sat back down on me. The feeling of her panties against me caused me to shake my head over and over.

"C'mon! Get hard already! I thought you wanted to have sex?" She asked me, rocking back and forth with a disappointed look on her face. That absolutely wasn't the case. How could anyone get off in this situation?! Besides, I couldn't control how my body worked. So I ignored her.

"Maybe you need a little... motivation?" She asked me. And once more, she brought out her bloody knife. Screaming and shaking my head, I instantly tried to think sexy thoughts despite the situation. It didn't take a brain scientist to realize that if I didn't comply, she'd kill me. So I did my best to imagine whatever I could to get hard.

"Ah! Here it comes." She giggled as she felt me stiffening against her crotch. Like that, she quickly grabbed it with her hand, and started rubbing it against herself. Shaking my head back and forth, I started wallowing in sadness as she started to speak once more.

"I can't wait anymore! If you wanna screw me so badly, then come on then!" She told me. And to my horror, I started crying again as I watched her rise up ever so slightly, and take my thing inside of her.

"Ahhhh! Nooo!" I started screaming again as the warm sensations of her vagina started to attack me. Like that, an incredibly hot tightness began to strangle my bliss as an unwanted pleasure forced it's way into me. It was like being squeezed by a soft, yet firm hand inside of her. I could tell she was squeezing her hips together too, since I couldn't pull myself out of her.

"Hah..! You're a... a pervert! Haha.. wanting to have sex with someone you just met. Ah! You're so big.. G-Geez and so hard too!" Ibuki taunted me, her voice off kilter a bit since she was rising up and down on me. I just started crying even more as she violated me. The sheer though of someone getting off on this was excruciating.

"Help... heeeeelp!" I tried screaming again through my gag. It was no use however, my throat was still sore, and Ibuki was draining me of my strength with every bounce of hers. So all I ended up doing was mouthing the words.

She noticed this however, and immediately leaned down, so that her face was right above mine. "Tell me you like this. Tell me how long you've wanted this." She asked me, all while holding that same knife to my neck. I shook my head, and did exactly what she wanted me to do.

"I love it! So much! I've wanted it so long!" I told her, my pride basically shooting down to nothing at this point. At that moment, I could've sworn that I started to disassociate; my feet and hands were starting to go numb, and it wasn't from blood moving away from them either. All the while, the sound of our waists slapping together filled the room as more unwanted pleasure started to fill me. Even though she hadn't started raping me for long, I felt a dull pain start to rise in my body. And I knew all too well what it was.

"Stop..! Stop...!" I ended up mouthing to her again. She obviously knew what I was saying, and started to laugh. She grabbed both sides of my face, and stared right down at me with those maniacal pink eyes.

"Ahhh you're gonna cum inside of a stranger? Oh man...! Hah... this isn't a safe day ya know?" She told me, still chuckling to herself. At that point, I completely started to zone out in horror. Oh no, did she mean what I thought she meant? Not safe... that means, she could get pregnant?! Oh dear god. The mere thought of something like that happening caused me to near vomit in my mouth. But I knew that if I did, I'd probably drown in my own vomit, which would've been a horrible way to go. Not that being stabbed to death by this insane psycho would've been better.

"No... No please... anything but that..." I started to beg her over and over. I didn't care if she understood or not, I just wanted to wake up from this all too real nightmare.

"Hah... you're despicable..." She told me, that smile still in her face. As she slowly took me in and out of her tight pussy, the urge to cum grew ever so slowly. I didn't want to! I didn't want to make this... this thing, pregnant! Damnit! Someone who does this couldn't even be regarded to as a person anymore!

"But fine! Go ahead and cum! Cum inside me!" She told me. And with that, I felt her hands place themselves around my neck as she started bouncing even harder. Unable to resist, I quickly started moaning more and more as the sweet sensation of her flesh quickly brought me to my limit.

"Aghh!" I sigh underneath the gag as my resistance finally left. I felt my penis pulse three, four, five times inside of her. Squirt after squirt of semen left my body as I surrendered to my male urges. And with that, my sense of self started to fade away. The tears started coming back even harder. This... woman just... she just...

"Hah! Hajime you came inside! How could you do that to me? Someone you just met!" She told me as she retracted her arms away from my neck. She grabbed my cheeks with her hands and just stared down at me. She just... stared at me as I felt my semen slowly drip out of her.

Ring ring!

The sound of a cellphone could be heard as I watched Ibuki reach into her skirt pocket. Like that, she held the back of the phone in front of my face, as her fingers tapped quickly on the screen. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that she was texting someone.

"Ahh I hope you don't mind, but I told some friends to stop by and help me clean up. Ya know? We can't have the police knowing what really happened to that woman, right?" She told me, before putting the phone back into her pocket. "But you know what?"

"W-What?" I mumbled.

"You loved it didn't you? I mean, I am beautiful, and I watched how you looked at me too. Say it. Say you loved it." She told me, her voice now down to a whisper.

"I... I loved it! I loved it a lot!" I told her, my vision sort of fading at that moment. After all, how could one man take all of this in at one moment?

"Good! Ibuki knew you did." She told me, as she started to rise up off of me. Was this it? Raped and attacked, was she going to kill me now? Murderers don't usually leave witnesses, So I closed my eyes, as I heard a faint knocking at the door.

"Oh! Here they are!" I heard Ibuki say as she finally removed my penis from inside of her. Drops of my semen fell onto the floor, and down her legs as she made her way over to the front door. In the midst of hyperventilating, I felt myself start to panic even more so as I watched three horrifying figures make their way inside.

"Oh no! This simply won't do at all!" I froze as the voice of that girl, Sonia entered my ears. Alongside her, was the same figures of Chiaki, and Hiyoko. They made their way inside, and started to look around. They had the same exact clothes on from earlier today.

"Hey hey... did you kill that woman?" I heard Chiaki ask Ibuki as she started to look at the body on the floor.

"She came out of fuckin nowhere! Ibuki had no choice!" She responded to her. What did she mean she had no choice?! She could've just left in the first place?!

"Wow, you really messed up, you idiot!" Hiyoko told my attacker. She shook her head, and started to look around.

"Are you ladies aware of what this means?" I heard Sonia ask them. She looked around, before finally laying her gaze on me. I was terrified of what this meant. Now I knew for sure that this meant that they couldn't keep me alive. Oh no... they were gonna kill me, and dump my body in the middle of a frozen wasteland! Why me?! What did I ever do to them?!

"We can always leave him alone... Just make sure he never tells anyone." I heard Chiaki say. However, she wasn't really paying attention anymore. Now, she had a handheld video game in her hands, and was now furiously pressing buttons on that.

"No no... that'll never work! Ibuki's handprints are all over the place, witnesses probably saw you walking in here and him walking into our home! There's no way we'd be able to get off scott free." Sonia told her, as she made her way over to me. "That... and I know I recognize the smell of sex in here. Part of you is gonna be on him, and the same with you!" Sonia turned around and glared and Ibuki, who in turn just shrugged it off.

"There's no cleaning this up, you!" Sonia told her, her voice slowly starting rise in volume as she said that. As they started talking, I mustered up whatever strength I had, and started to scoot backwards away from them. Maybe they'd leave after all! Or maybe they'd look at me and realize that I was so pathetic that I'd never tell a soul! Either way, I had to get away from these people, and call the police!

"You are really sick, you know that right?" I heard Hiyoko tell Ibuki. She was still shrugging, and was acting like she didn't give two shits.

"As if I care! Ibuki was just acting in the heat of the moment. Besides, he attacked me first, so." She glared at me. "That was one mean hook, ya know?"

As she said that, I watched as Sonia turned back down towards me. As she walked over, I shouted as I felt her red heel place itself over my stomach. "Hey! Ibuki says you attacked her first. Is that true?" Sonia asked me, her voice as threatening and serious as before.

"Uh-uh! Uh-uh!" I did my best to tell her. But it was more than obvious that she didn't believe me. Like that, she reached into her pocket, and pulled out what appeared to be a syringe with black liquid inside of it.

"This just won't do. You'll have to forgive Ibuki, she's somewhat of an... airhead! To say the least. But we all have our vices." She told me as she started to kneel down. "This may sting at first, but you're gonna take this, alright?"

Sonia held that frightening looking syringe in front of my face. I quickly started to shake my head, as she started to grab my neck with her left hand. "Now now. If you move like that, I may accidentally place this needle somewhere where it doesn't belong, like an eye for example!" She told me, a carefree smile placed on her face. Feeling myself start to crying again, I closed my eyes as she place the tip of it in my arm. She was right, it did hurt at first, but as she started to push the liquid into me, I instantly started to feel fatigue creeping into me.

"Hiyoko, if you'll please, I'll need a big suitcase." I heard Sonia say as she rose up. I lied my head down on the floor, and stared up into the ceiling as the feeling of sleep finally took over my body. And with that, I quickly passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

_**DanganRonpa:**_

 **I'll Dance On Your Grave 2**

 **Chapter** **4**

 **Hajime's P.O.V:**

Honk! Beep beep!

The next moment in which I started to come to, the sound of car horns and cars passing by started polluting my ear drums. I was barely conscious, but I recognized the modern sounds of vehicles and such. I opened my eyes just a little bit to get a grip on my surroundings. But no dice—everything was black and musty. Feeling whatever I was in bump ever so slightly, that small sensation was enough to make me pass out again.

"What..."

"...you just..."

The next time I came to, the slight sounds of feminine voices could be heard. Since I wasn't really in a condition to listen in, My mind was incredibly hazy as the sounds of what appeared to be an engine started roaring. In my state of mind, it was either a loud car, or a plane. But that wasn't possible right? Where in the hell was I going? Was I miraculously saved, and on my way to the emergency room? Am I being transported to jail? All these thoughts, and more swirled around my mind. And with the flip of a switch, My head collided with whatever I was trapped in, instantly causing me to black out again.

Screeeeeech!

The sound of loud car brakes woke me up once again. I was starting to go mad at this point; constantly being woken up, then blacking out... woken up, then blacking out. At that point, any other sounds that I heard was just ignored as I willingly shut my eyes once more, and fell back into the world of the unconscious.

…..

"Hah... Hah..."

After waking up after... oh fuck it, I forgot how many times I've come to at this point. The fact of the matter is, my senses started coming back to me as the sounds of soft panting invaded my ears. With my vision as foggy and hazy at one could possibly be, the sight of covered windows, and an extremely dark ceiling started appearing.

Letting a soft whimper escape my mouth, I finally worked the urge to open my eyes, and squint despite the fact that the lighting wasn't that bad. I felt something heavy bouncing on top of me over and over, but at that point, neither I, nor my mind could register what it was. But, what it did register however, was it wasn't painful, actually, it was rather pleasant.

In an attempt to move my hands, I've reached the horrifying conclusion that they were bound by handcuffs, to a solid steel pole behind me. So, failing to move my hands, I tried to move my feet, but no dice there either. They seemed to be clamped down to the floor by something solid, and made of steel. Nevertheless, my hands and legs were bound. And speaking of bound, it was really cold down here. It was then, that I came to the realization that I was completely stripped of all my clothes. What in the hell happened there?

Moving my head back and forth, I realized that I was on my back, and staring straight up at the ceiling. To my left, was pitch black, meaning that it probably went on forever and ever... or it was just a black wall. To my right... was a familiar black box I very faintly recall seeing long ago. But what I was laying on, wasn't the ground, or a cold floor. It felt to be an extremely old mattress, so at least my back wasn't hurting from that.

Looking up, I realized now that I was staring up into the atrocious face of someone whom I faintly recall seeing a long time ago as well! As my eyes slowly, but surely started to get used to this dim lightning, I realized now that I knew who was bouncing on top of my weakened form.

"Ahh...!"

For some reason, I started to feel my penis start to pulse. It wasn't painful at all, so the thought of me being tortured started to fade from my mind, until this woman started to speak.

"You loser! Didn't even last ten seconds that time."

The dreaded voice of Hiyoko started to fill my mind. With panic starting to set in, I came to the conclusion that this was indeed her, as I recognized that same orange kimono, and long flowing hair. She had a look of disappointment, and red cheeks as her soft, cold hands were placed on my exposed stomach.

"Hah! Hah! More...!"

She started muttering again. At that point, that building panic I had earlier started to bubbled over as I tried to move my hands. I remember her fully now; she was there heckling me at that weird place where they took pictures of me... and she was in my apartment with that... that monster that killed my instructor.

"No nooo... stop.."

I mustered up my strength in an attempt to make her stop. She wasn't paying any attention to my disgruntled face however, she just continued her constant assault on my dick as I struggled to reach my hands up towards her waist.

"Stop..! Stop!"

I started feeling tears forming in my eyes as I shook my head back and forth. I wasn't at the hospital, nor was I in a police station, this girl kidnapped me! And as the sheer thought of her raping me now filled my mind, I could feel myself soaking into a helpless despair once more.

"No! Never!"

She responded back to me. A look of disgust crossed my face as I feebly tried to struggle and push her off. But she wasn't having any of it. She pressed her nails harder into my stomach as her unending riding continued on. Even though her constant bouncing was forcing pleasure into me, I didn't want it. How could I openly lay there and have sex with this woman who participated in this atrocious act?!

Right as I was on the verge of giving up, and just lying there, a large figure opened up a door from the far corner of the room. I was saved! Or so I had thought. The door opened all the way, and I quickly recognized the figure of Ibuki bust inside.

"Hey hey, Hiyoko!"

I heard Ibuki say as she walked over, and grabbed the blonde by her shoulders. Like that, she quickly pulled her up, and away from my exposed penis. Still sniffling just a little, I watched as Hiyoko stumbled, before turning her attention to Ibuki, or who I was about to call, the "She-Devil".

"Why the hell did you do that for?!" Hiyoko quickly regained her stance, and started approaching Ibuki. Oh god, were they going to get into it? What were they gonna do to me?!

"This person right here? This is my man! I found him and violated him first! He's mine damnit!" Ibuki retorted. They obviously didn't care about me as a person, rather, as a prize to be taken ownership of.

"Oh get over yourself. He doesn't even know what's happening. He probably thinks that this is some kind of dream." Hiyoko said, shaking her head and closing her eyes. The tone of her voice made it sound like she was extremely unsatisfied with the way she was yanked off. And I thanked the lord she was too; I felt the slight twinge of an orgasm building up. "He's wasted from that concoction!"

I started whimpering just a little as I watched both of them approach my downed body. Ibuki had a worried look on her face, but Hiyoko just had one of irritation. I didn't want them looking at me like this; so I did the best I could do to hide at that point, and just shut my eyes as tight as my body would allow.

Hiyoko didn't like that, because she just bent down, and grabbed my warm face with her smooth hands. Shaking in shock, I opened my eyes, and looked straight up into hers. "You'll be ok. This is just a dream." She told me, while patting my cheeks ever so slightly. I wasn't dumb, but I also wasn't risky either. So I resisted the urge to speak, as she continued her questioning.

"Do you know your name?" She asked me. Oh no, with my pants gone, these women could easily look into my wallet and see everything about me. So while I did indeed know my name, that meant that they also must've too. "This is just a dream. A bad fucking dream." She told me, while running her hands up and down. I gritted my teeth as I uncomfortably endured the touch of her hands on my face.

"A-Ahh... ahhh.." I let out a small sigh as she retracted her hands from my face. I didn't know what to say at that point. I bet they were so far gone that me asking them to let me go would've been futile. So I asked for the next best thing that would at least make me feel a little more comfortable.

"W-Water... please..." I finally managed to break the silence with words, rather than noises. My throat was absolutely sore, and it felt like I was swallowing constant dust, I wanted to cough right then and there, but I held it in with all of my might. "T-Thirsty..."

"Hey, he's speaking Ibuki." I heard Hiyoko say as she turned her attention back to the black haired girl. "Well, we should probably quench his thirst, right?" I heard her continue to speak. And with that, Hiyoko stepped over me, and pulled up her kimono. I stared in horror before closing my eyes and shaking my head back and forth.

"Nooo! No no no!" I started saying over and over as I felt drops of sticky liquids, and with what appeared to be pee pollute my face as I held my eyes and mouth shut as hard as possible. How could a fellow human being be this cruel?!

"Drink up! You're thirsty right? Well I'll quench it!" She taunted me as an onslaught of her fluids fell into my hair, and onto my face.

"Will you knock it off?!" I heard Ibuki shout as her footsteps could be heard through the room. The sounds of her colliding with Hiyoko filled my mind as she was shoved off of me, thus ending her liquid torture.

"Get away from me damnit!"

Hiyoko told her. I could hear the sounds of pushing and shoving coming from behind me as I lied there and wallowed in misery. That continued for a couple of seconds before I heard another pair of footsteps approach the door that Ibuki came from earlier.

"That is enough! From both of you!"

I heard a familiar voice break the sounds of their confrontation. Shaking my head and opening my eyes slightly, I watched as the familiar figure of Sonia started to approach all three of us. Her high heels made solid tap! Tap! Tap! Sounds on the cold floor as she approached the foot of my small mattress.

"Hiyoko was violating and peeing on him!" Ibuki pointed her finger at the other woman. Her voice sounded like a small child pointing at another, blaming them for a mess rather than themselves.

"Oh really? Were you?" Sonia asked her, crossing her own arms. The look on her face told me that she definitely wasn't pleased with that. Was she here to save me? Well ok ok, maybe I was reaching for hope straws, but at least her tone of voice showed some kind of concern.

"It doesn't even matter! He's just a meat toy for us! Not a person!" Hiyoko told her, pointing down at me. So I wasn't even human to these monsters? Just some kind of toy for their sadistic sexual pleasure?

"Both of you, return upstairs at once!" Sonia told them, shaking her head and sighing. Thank goodness! She was making these monsters leave. Although that calmed my panic ever so much, there was still a sense of dread creeping up my spine. And then the sudden realization that I'd be alone with this woman now, came to a head.

With that, Ibuki and Hiyoko each shot each other a glare, as they walked past me, and up the stairs that hid behind the door. I didn't care, I didn't want to see either of them obviously!

"Ahhh help.. Help..." I started mumbling again. Sonia started to approach me as I pulled at the handcuffs. It did no good though; the bar, AND the handcuffs were made of metal, so the chances of me, a normal ordinary male, breaking them was slim to none. And the odds were highly favoring none right now.

Sonia took out a red rag from her skirt pocket, bent down, and started wiping my face of whatever semen and urine still remained on it. I held my body absolutely still as the feeling of the cloth rubbed against my face. My lips started quivering after she stopped after a couple of seconds. Although the scent still permeated around my nostrils, I was thankful that I wouldn't have to deal with those liquids still hanging out on my face.

"Hm, quite a pity." Sonia sighed and bent down near my face. Was I perhaps wrong about her? Did she feel sympathy for me? Was I about to start relating to her like in those old stories about a neglected child in the family or something?

"Quite a pity... that Hiyoko got to you first." Sonia said, and like that, I watched in horror as she straddled my body, and took my face into her hands. "If I had gotten to you earlier, we would've made love more tenderly. Just you and me. I wouldn't have done those barbaric acts that she did. I promise."

Ok, so I was a moron for thinking that she showed me any sympathy whatsoever. I immediately started shaking my head back and forth trying to get it out of her grip. But I had little strength, so I didn't really accomplish much.

"Now then, you're going to need plenty of rest." Sonia told me, as she rose up off of me, and walked over to that black box I remember seeing. She took a blanket off of there, and quickly lied it over top of me.

"Let me go! Let me go please!" I started struggling against the handcuffs as Sonia started returning to the door. I knew in my mind that I'd never be able to break out of these. But I also wouldn't accept just lying there like some kind of slave. As Sonia left the room, I immediately started shaking my legs in tandem with my hands. Maybe these things would be frayed, and I'd break free!

"Help! Somebody help me!"

I started yelling at the top of my lungs. Maybe someone on the outside would hear my desperate pleas, and knock on the door to see what was wrong. I called for help for as long as my throat would allow, before finally stopping for good in the manner of a coughing fit; I could call for help no longer.

Feeling my excruciating headache come back to me, I quickly shut my eyes, and feel back into a heap on the mattress. My strength was gone, my spirit was nearly broken, and I was trapped in this damnable place. So I relaxed my muscles, and didn't fall asleep, but rather, lost consciousness quickly afterwards.

/

Splash!

The feeling of freezing water quickly woke me out of my rest. Quickly waking up, I started coughing as the vision of this dark basement returned to view.

"If you don't mind, I need you to wash yourself." Sonia told me. And with that, she tossed a sponge down towards my chest, and lied a bucket of water right next to my head. Behind her, were Ibuki and Hiyoko just standing there.

"Or, if you'd like, I could have Hiyoko and I do it for you." Sonia told. Like hell I'd want either of them to fucking touch me!

"What... What in the hell do you all want from me?!" I asked them, fighting back tears for the umpteenth time. I couldn't help it! Who wouldn't be drowning in despair at this point?

"We want you to wash yourself." Sonia told me. Oh haha. Very very fucking funny. I didn't find her sarcasm amusing in the slightest.

"Oh go to hell! Every one of you!" I told them, tossing the sponge back at Sonia. They could all go to Hell! Who or what gave them the right to torture me like I was some kind of fucking animal? While I was pondering that, I could hear Hiyoko chuckling in the background. She must've thought it was funny.

"I'll go ahead and do it!" I heard Ibuki say as she picked up the sponge. Oh she was absolutely the last person I wanted defiling my body once again.

"BACK UP!" I lunged forward in her face as she tried to approach me. That did seem to work; she back up slightly and jumped away from me. Maybe she found me threatening?

"Ibuki, I cannot have him jumping around like that when Peko arrives." I heard Sonia inform Ibuki. I didn't even care who that was, I just didn't want this people down here with me anymore!

"Perhaps he needs another dose of Mikan's special antitote!" I heard Hiyoko suggest. Sonia seemed to like that idea, because she clapped her hands, and smiled.

"That is a great idea! Hand it to me." Sonia asked Hiyoko. And like that, I watched as a terrifying black syringe started making it's way towards my body.

"N-No no! I'll be good! I promise! Please don't give me any more of that!" I begged them. I knew exactly what that did; that was the stuff that had knocked me down, and unconscious! There was no way I wanted to risk any more of that stuff!

"Good! Cause this stuff is very expensive." Sonia told me, whilst handing the syringe back to Hiyoko. And with that, I watched as she and Hiyoko started making their way back to the door. Oh thank the god they were leaving! I looked however, and noticed that Ibuki was still standing there, sponge in hand. Oh no, they left me alone with her again.

"G-Get away from me..." I started begging her as she approached. But she had a sympathetic look in her eye. She held up the sponge and started speaking.

"Hey now, I'm not gonna rape you again! I just need to clean you off! No harm in that right?" She asked me. Oh, I found plenty of harm in that. But it wasn't as if she would listen to me.

And with that, she kneeled down, and started wiping my face and chest. If anything, I found slight relief in the fact that I was finally getting somewhat cleaned; I felt like an absolute dumpster earlier, and it was nice that she wasn't making me feel like a pig rolling around in its own mud.

So I held still, with a frightened face as she ran that sponge over my face and chest a second time. I fought to hold back the water works as she stared into my face.

"There. That's better right? Hang tight, I'm gonna get you some clothes." Ibuki told me. And with that, she lied the sponge beside me, and started to run back upstairs. She really thought that this was a game of some sort. The thought of that made me want to gag. So as her footsteps rang out, I again tried to look around. This time, I noticed some windows that were covered up by appeared to be newspapers!

"C-Could... could that be...?" I started to say to myself as I looked at them. If they led to the outside, then I simply had to break out of these cuffs, and break on up there! But again, breaking out of these metal shackles and cuffs would be out of the realm of possibility for me.

With my headache starting to set in again, I quickly returned to my lying down position, as the sound of footsteps approaching started to fill my ears.

"Hajimeee!" I got some clothes for you! Now you can look really handsome!" I heard Ibuki call out as she approached me. Keeping my eyes shut, I felt her body weight cover me again, as she started to whisper.

"Ah, you're gonna look so handsome that even I'd have to hold back!" She told me, as she started to slightly shake me awake. She must've thought I've dozed off or something, not that I'd care whatsoever. I lied as still as possible as she started to cut loose my leg shackles. Wait, what was she doing? Could this possibly be...?

"And now the handcuffs, need to get this shirt on you after all!" I heard Ibuki say. And like that, I made a slight groaning noise as she uncuffed my hands. Of course! She must've really believed that I was out of it! This really would be my chance!

"Now I just need to put on this rocking shirt..." I heard Ibuki quickly rise up, and bend down to get a shirt that was lying on the ground. What happened next, would be her downfall.

I quickly got the bucket, held it in my hand, and the moment she turned around, I swung that great metal bucket right at her face!

Thud! The sound of metal on bone could be heard as she fell to the ground in pain. But I wasn't done there either! I quickly got up, and bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! I hit her with that bucket over, and over, and over, and over! I lost count, but when I stopped, she appeared to be lying face down on the ground. This was it, I was free! I was free to escape and get the help I needed!

"I did it! To hell with you! To hell!" I mumbled as I gave her limp body one last kick with my bare feet. I quickly grabbed the shirt and boxers she left out for me, before heading towards those windows! I quickly opened them, and found myself falling onto a hard cement ground.

"I'm out?! I'm out!" I cried to myself as I looked all around. It appeared that I was in an ally covered by snow! Well, it was winter after all, so snow on the ground wouldn't be the most unusual thing one could find. So with that, I quickly shut the window behind me, and bolted towards the street ahead of me.


	5. Chapter 5

_**DanganRonpa:**_

 **I'll Dance On Your Grave 2**

 **Chapter** **5**

 **Hajime's P.O.V:**

"Move! Go go go!"

I started repeating in my mind over and over like a broken record as I made my way over the slick cement. Truth be told, everything around me was sort of blurry, almost like motion blur you'd see in a video game. I remember running past snow covered hedges and barren trees as the snow crunched underneath my bare feet.

Panting to the point of hyperventilating, I quickly ran away from that nightmare. And as I passed through a black double door gate, it was at that moment that I realized that I was truly free. Not safe, but free, there was a difference.

I exited that gate and finally landed on the black asphalt. Never in my life would I ever be thankful to see the road ahead of me. But I was today! With tears of happiness flying from my face, I quickly started making my way down this barren drab road. It was still winter, and the clouds still covered the sun. So seeing everything in almost a light grey filter wasn't extraordinary by any sense of the word.

Tap tap tap tap! The sounds of my feet flapping the ground filled my ears as I ran, and ran, and ran even more away from that nightmare house. I didn't even look back; what if they were chasing me? I knew that if I did look back and see them, that I'd choke and start slowing down, giving them ample time to catch me.

In the corner of my eyes I could see multiple white, red, and black cars pass me by on the street. Which wasn't unnatural; from what I was seeing, I was running in a neighborhood after all. Parked cars were natural. And so were the dull colored houses after all. I did mention it was winter right?

I ran, for what seemed like hours, until I finally rounded a corner, and watched as cars started honking and passing me by. Looking around, I spotted numerous foreign language posters, and graffiti on the wall as I struggled to regain my senses. Where in the hell was I?

Of course, I tried flagging some cars down in an attempt to ask for help, and possibly get me away for good. But as luck would have it, all they did was honk their horns at me, and drive on by. No one was stopping for me, and I didn't understood why.

Soon after wards, I noticed a couple walking side by side each other. Each one of them had on a long thick black jacket, and a fur hat. Of course, it was appropriate clothing for the season, I could tell that they thought I was insane. And I didn't blame them at all; I was running around in a shirt, and boxers. But then again, there was always the possibility of them being good samaritans.

"Please, help me! Call the police! Something!" I asked them as I approached them. I made sure to stay calm and composed as I did so, but they just outstretched their hands and started backing away. Worse yet, I couldn't understand the language they were telling me. Their actions though instantly told me that they wanted nothing to do with me.

So I asked another nearby lonesome person for help. A man wearing a long jacket and long overflowing hair. I walked up to him and asked if he could call the police. And just like the couple, he outstretched his hands, and started backing away from me. As he done so, he too was speaking a foreign language I had no knowledge of. It was then, that I finally stepped back, and started looking at various signs on various buildings. Every single one of them was unfamiliar to me. They weren't English, they weren't Japanese. What kind of language was... My thoughts stopped right there.

What if... What if I wasn't in New York anymore? I looked around and started panicking again. I had no idea where this was, and I certainly hadn't seen this type of language used here. I would've recognized the English, and these other people should've recognized mine! Where in the absolute freezing Hell was I?

It was then at that moment, I heard a siren start to play. Looking around through teary eyes, I watched as a dark blue car started to approach me, with a single red light blaring around. Was this the police? Surely they'd be able to help right?

As I watched that car park, I spotted a woman, stepping out of it. She had on a blue uniform, a hat, and she had a radio on her shirt. She approached me, and started to grab my hands. As she done so, she started speaking to me in that same language I heard just now, the accent and the words sounded exactly similar. It was then, that I started to tell her what happened.

"Please! Please help me! I was attacked! I was held prisoner! I don't know where I am!" I started breaking down in front of her as she held onto my hands. She didn't seem aggressive, and she didn't have any intention of putting me in cuffs from what I saw. I just kept begging her, over and over, until I watched another blue car pull up behind her.

Out of that car, stepped a male with short hair, and a beige jacket. He quickly ran over to me, and started talking to the officer.

"Ok! It's ok!" He started saying in English, as well as that same language I couldn't understand. He took me away from the cop's hands, and started to put his jacket over me.

"D-Do you speak English?!" I asked him as he finally put his jacket over me. In that brief moment, all the despair that had been wallowing in the pit of my stomach slowly started to fade as he guided me back to his car. He just kept repeating that everything was gonna be ok now. His voice was firm, and he seemed like he had complete control of the situation. Like that, He quickly guided me over to the backseat of the blue car, and opened it for me. Still sniffling, I stepped inside, and struggled to get warm.

He walked over to the other side of the car, got in the driver's seat, and looked back at me. "Are you American?" He asked me, a concerned look in his eyes.

"Yes! I was going to America for a year for school! Please help! I've been kidnapped and raped and assaulted..." I started repeating that over and over. I wanted him to get the full story after all! He seemed like he was involved with the police, and if they asked me for the whole story, I wanted to make sure I could give it to them!

"Sir, do you know where you are?" The male asked me. Shaking my head back and forth, I gave him the honest truth.

"No! I don't know where I am. I'm still in America right?" I asked him. What he said next, started to make me shake down to my core.

"America? Oh no. You're in the country of Novaselic." He told me, while raising an eyebrow. He must've thought I was nuts. But as soon as he said that word, it all made sense now. The foreign language, the neighborhood, the people acting like they thought I was crazy. I had no idea where Novaselic was, nor have I heard of it being in the states. So I came to the horrifying conclusion that I was kidnapped to an entirely other country. And that alone caused me to start visibly shaking.

"Oh no... Oh no oh no oh no..." I started chanting over and over again. This couldn't be happening; they took me overseas to this weird country?!

"Do you remember now?" The man asked me, that same concerned look in his face not disappearing for a second.

"I don't! I really don't. I was attacked in New York over in the States! I woke up here in some strange house! I don't know how I got here oh dear god." I started crying again as I came to the awful conclusion. How long had I been out? Days? Weeks? Possibly... months? I had no fucking idea what was happening, I was so confused, so lost, so helpless that I didn't know what to think at that moment.

"Everything's going to be fine. I promise." He told me. And like that, he turned around, locked the doors, and turned on the car once more. Leaning my head on the window, I watched as people, and buildings started to pass by. We were moving, and if what he was was true, then I'd be on my way back home, one way or another.

After a few minutes of driving, I watched as a big white building started to come into view. As we drove up to what appeared to be another black gate, two men in green uniforms started to approach us. The short haired man whose name I found out was Fabio, flashed them an ID card. With that, the gate opened, and we started driving through this gated community.

/

"Sir, you really need to see a doctor."

Fabio told me, as he sat across from me at a big wooden desk. After being led through what appeard to be a police station, he took me to one of his offices. It was small, painted white, and had billboards hanging up everywhere. Pictures of all sorts of countries and all sorts of people he was hanging out with. It had the feel of professional, yet casual at the same time.

I of course, was cushioned on a blue seat facing towards him. He managed to get me a blanket, and a cup of hot cocoa, in which I had feverishly drank because I was parched. His desk was scattered with assorted pencils, papers, and other office supplies like a stapler, and a calender. He screamed professional in my eyes.

"No! I don't want anyone touching me... No one!" I responded to him. I figured my response was valid enough; I didn't want anyone probing around down there, violating me again. No. That simply wasn't going to happen. And I didn't want it to either. "I just wanna go back to the states..." I told him, my eyes swollen and red from crying. He seemed understanding enough; he twirled a pencil in his hands and was sitting there looking at me as I told my story to him. There was no reason for me to distrust him at the moment, until he started to speak once more.

"So again, tell me. These four women broke into your apartment in the States, right?" He had asked me for the umpteenth time. I understand that police and what not had to ask you the same questions over and over for legal purposes, but was this really necessary?

"I told you already. Yes. Yes they did." I responded back to him.

"Forgive me, it's just that this story is kind of strange." He told me. Well ok, at first he seemed understanding, but I didn't realize he had a hint of skepticism inside. I raised my eyebrow, and started to question that.

"Story...?" I said. "Look, I've told you this story over and over. You should be out there looking for these women!" I told him, still huddled in my chair. I didn't have the strength to get all worked up at the moment.

"I think, I think you have drugs in your system. That's why you don't want to see a doctor. Because they'll run tests and see them inside your body, right?" He asked me, putting down the pencil and crossing his arms.

"Look, I want to go home, now. Unless you're going to charge for taking forced drugs against my will." I told him. I was starting to get fed up of course. But I knew in the back of my mind that he had a twinge of doubt. Why would I lie about this? Why would some person like me be dazed and confused out on the streets? It simply didn't make sense.

As he started to speak again, I heard the door behind me start to open. Like that, a tall woman started to open the door. Turning around, I watched as she entered the room with a smile.

"Ms. Enoshima you're early, I wasn't ready to release him yet." I heard Fabio tell the woman. Giving her a quick up and down, I noticed that she too, must've spoken the same language as this man. She had big, tall black boots with red laces, and black leggings. Over that, she wore a red checkered skirt, and had a black long sleeved button up shirt right over top of it. She was wearing a red tie, and had two hair accessories in her... well hair. Speaking of hair, it was long and blonde, and it flowed downwards in two ponytails. I wouldn't say she looked professional, but she looked official if that made any sense.

"Of course. Now, tell me a little more about him." I watched the blonde haired girl ask Fabio. He noddded, and leaned forward in his chair. "This is Hajime Hinata of course. He refuses to see a doctor." He told the woman. She smiled a little more, and started to speak.

"Please, if you'll excuse us. Why don't you grab two hot chocolates for us if you will." She asked of him. Could she possibly be Fabio's boss or something? Nevertheless, Fabio nodded, and started to leave the room. As he done so, he slid past her, and walked into the busy hallway behind us. Like that, the woman set her purse down, and sat down right next to me, her smile never leaving her.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Junko Enoshima. And I'm here to help you." She told me, introducing herself. At that point though, I started to shake again. Here I was, alone with yet another woman I had no knowledge of, and she was smiling... just like those wackjobs back in my prison. I needed to calm down though; I was in a police station, and nothing was going to happen to me. I was safe. "And you are Hajime correct?" She asked me. I nodded, confirming her question.

"I run this place, and a shelter. I help people in need around the world. I can relate to what you've been through." She said, looking directly at my face. I didn't say anything however, and just sat there listening to her explanation.

"I.. I just... will you take me to the embassy? So I can go home?" I asked her, tears running down my face. At that point, I didn't know what kind of tears they were. Sadness? Sorrow? Happiness? Hell my mind was racing a mile a minute and I certainly wasn't in the mood to play "Explain yourself to yet another person for the hundredth time!"

She nodded, and started to speak again. "Of course. Are you hungry or anything?" She asked me, completely complying with my request.

"No. No I'm not hungry, I just want to go home." I responded back to her. With that, she nodded, and started to pull up her own sleeve.

"I know. I know how painful it is. I've been through the same thing." She told me. And like that, she showed her exposed arm to me. Like that, I started to almost sob again as I saw traces of what appeared to be bind marks on her skin. No way... she was... tortured too? How could humans treat each other like this? "We'll get you some clothes first. Then we'll go to the embassy. Us together." She told me, still looking at me in the eyes.

Defeated, I finally shook my head. I wanted to go home! I wanted to get away from this nightmare to a place where I felt safe. But first I needed to return to the states and gather what valuable and personal things I had! Only then would I finally be able to put all of this behind me.

And that was that. She guided me out of the station, and into what appeared to be a beige looking vehicle. I sat in the passengers seat, not saying a word as we traveled once more through Novaselic. They had told me that this was some sort of small European country that wasn't well known. Well at least I had a small history lesson to go with all of this.

"Yes, this is Junko Enoshima. I have a small male here with me. His name is Hajime Hinata. I'm bringing him into your office. Alright. Thanks." Junko said as she hung up her phone. From the sound of things, it seemed like she was talking to someone who I had hoped was at the Embassy.

"I have to let you know first. We can't just put you on a plane and send you off. We have to make reports, confirm who you are, what you're doing here. It could take a little bit of time. I need to get you some clothes. This isn't the right kind of weather for you to be hanging around in a t-shirt and boxer shorts you know?" She told me, returning both of her hands to the steering wheel.

"I have a brother and a husband at home. We can get you some clothes, bandages for your wounds, and everything. I literally live two minutes away from the Embassy. Anything to make you feel warm and comforted right?" She asked me, her calm demeanor and voice never leaving her for a second. Wow, she relaly was professional at what she did.

"Ok. Fine, ok." I told her, not even making eye contact with her. I didn't care what side things she had to do. She said she'd be able to take me back home. I'd finally leave this abominable place, and return to where I once was. And like that, some time passed as we rode through the city. It was an awkward silence alright; I dare not say a word. I didn't really feel like talking anyway.

As we drove through a suburban neighborhood, I sighed in relief as I realized that we must be close to her home. And more importantly, close to the Embassy. I was so close to leaving that I almost started to cry in happiness. But I needed to hold it in. I wasn't some weak pansy who cried at every opportunity of course.

We pulled past some black gates, and onto a dirt driveway as Junko started to park next to a three story house. As she turned off the car, she motioned for me to follow her inside. As long as it meant getting some clothes and warmth, then I was ok with it.

I opened the car door, and followed her to a well lit glass door. She opened it first, and held it open as I quickly walked in after her. Thankfully, it was quite warm in here as well. As she closed the door behind her, I stood there like a statue, before she placed her hands on me.

"It's ok Hajime! You're a welcome guest in my house. Don't feel like an intruder." I heard her say to me as she led me through a well furnished living room. Nothing out of the ordinary here; a tv, and some couches pointed towards it. Nothing that would scream out of the ordinary right here.

"Come on. I keep extra clothes in my husband's room. And if those don't fit you, then I'll call my brother down here, and we'll see if we can match your size." She told me, as she led me to a green door. At first, I could feel slight nervous pangs creep up and down my throat. No no, she was a cop obviously; nothing was going to happen here.

As she opened the door, She stepped down onto some bare wooden steps. Motioning me to follow with her hands, she looked back up at me, and wanted me to follow. Peering down, I could see a small section of a wooden floor. Wow, so this really was someone's room then.

"Watch your step now. I don't need you hurting yourself anymore." She informed me. She did have a point; I didn't want to trip and break my leg. Then I'd be forced to go to a doctor. And I'd never want that to happen.

As I followed Junko down the steps, I realized one thing; if she and her husband lived here, then why would they be living down inside the ground? Wouldn't you want a room that was near the top of the house. Something didn't feel right. And when something didn't feel right, I left right then and there.

"Ahh sorry. I'll wait upstairs." I told Junko as she peered at me from below. I was only halfway up the stairs, so as soon as I turned around to climb back up, I watched in horror as a familiar face peered at me from above.

"N-No...No..!" I started to hyperventilate as I slowly backed down the stairs. When I finally hit the wooden floor with my feet, I turned to my left... and recognized that battered mattress on the floor. I also recognized the same bucket, the same pole, and the same handcuffs that were strewn about.

I was back where I started.

"Welcome back. We missed you so much!" Sonia called out to me, as she descended the stairs towards me.


	6. Chapter 6

Update 9/6/2017: Spelling errors fixed.

 _ **DanganRonpa:**_

 **I'll Dance On Your Grave 2**

 **Chapter** **6**

 **Hajime's P.O.V:**

How? How could I have been so stupid as to trust this random stranger? As soon as Sonia began to speak, I looked right back at Junko, who in turn took this opportunity to spit right in the dead center of my face, causing me to stagger backwards, and start to wipe my face clean of her saliva.

"Trying to get my sisters in trouble. How dare you." Junko told me, as she pulled back her fist, and managed to hit me square in the jaw. The force of her swing quickly caused me to fall onto my ass, with searing pain shooting through my face. "You sicken me."

As soon as I tried to recover from her swing, Sonia managed to grab my neck, and began dragging me away from the door. And I knew all too well what that meant. "Noooo! Let go of me! Let me go!" I began shouting and flailing around as Sonia managed to move me. As I struggled though, I watched as Junko pulled out what appeared to be a pair of scissors. So the more I struggled, the closer Junko got to me, right before putting the tip of those sharp blades to my neck.

Now, I was no fool. Or rather, I was a fool for thinking that this would just be some innocent house visit. But I knew that I'd be an even bigger fool than to struggle against some lethal blades. So the moment she put them to my neck, did I stop struggling, and began to scream.

"Stop! Stop it!" I began shaking my head back and forth as Sonia had finally managed to throw me back down onto my previous resting place. The moment my back collided with that old thing, than did Junko leap right on top of me. Struggling to re-orient myself, I quickly watched as Sonia started to handcuff my hands again to that pole I was hooked up to earlier. And with Junko's scissors pressing against my skin, I could do no more than watch in horror as she had succeeded in capturing my hands.

"You almost got away! That would've been so troublesome." Sonia told me, staring down at me with her putrid grey eyes. Almost wanting to break down, I started shaking my head back and forth, despite the fact that the feeling of metal was clearly present on me.

"Junko! Please give us a few moments to ourselves. It's not fair that everyone else in this household gets a pass at him. He's clean, yes?" I heard her as Junko. She in turn, looked down at me, and nodded.

"Absolutely! When we got him to the station, we had already taken a shower and is good to go!" Junko said, patting my cheek just a few more times. Like that, she quickly got off of me, and traded places with Sonia. Like that, Junko started to get up, and she handed the scissors to her. "Although, make sure he doesn't break too much. She's going to arrive pretty soon, and we can't have him looking like too much of a mess alright?"

Sonia nodded, before returning her attention to my face. I could see the scissors in her hand of course, so when she started to caress my face, I bit my lip and prayed that she'd get off of me. "Let me go.." I begged her. Out of the corner of my eye, Junko had left the room, and shut the door behind her. So now it was just the two of us together.

"Why would you leave us? We weren't going to hurt you, too bad. I saw the way you looked at me. Why would you wanna leave?" Sonia asked me, her voice now down to a whisper. I quickly shut my eyes and started shaking my head. If anything, I was looking at her in complete disgust! Just like every single one of these people! Why did Junko do this to me?! She said sisters... No, don't tell me. The head person in charge of the police was that woman?! And she just led me back to this death trap. I could feel tears finally fall down my face.

"Help me!" I started shouting at the top of my lungs as Sonia got even closer to my face. I could feel her breath pounding on me as she watched me beg for help. I was a wreck right now. I got played like a goddamn fiddle. That familiar feeling of disassociating came back to me as I felt my entire body start to go numb.

"Shhh, it's ok. It's gonna be ok. I won't hurt you." Sonia told me. And like that, my voice was quickly muffled as Sonia brought her lips down onto mine. In an instant, I was attacked by an overwhelmingly sweet taste. In fact, that alone was enough to make my eyes water more.

"Mmmm! Mm mm!" I mumbled as I tried to take my head away from her face. Both of her hands were placed on either side of my face, and the mattress was below me. Ergo, I had no place to retreat to as her slimy tongue invaded my mouth. Feeling every tooth and spot with hers, I lied there as she violated my mouth with her bittersweet kiss.

Her sweet kiss continued on and on, the taste of her saliva was enough to make me fully relax. After all, what have I been fighting for up to this moment? Just to end up back here? My spirit was all but broken as she wrestled my tongue with hers. I needed air though, so when I felt my heart start to beat faster and faster from air deprivation, I made no sign to show it.

Sonia definitely caught on though, because she quickly parted our lips, causing a thin trail of spit to fall from hers, and right onto mine. She started chuckling before speaking once more. "Oh! We should get married! You and me! That would be an amazing idea." She told me, as she started to straighten up her body. I... I mean I couldn't even go into details about how amazingly idiotic that was. I didn't even acknowledge her, I just resumed shaking my hands up and down and flailing my legs. I had to get out of here, I had to get away from her!

"Oh now now, stop struggling." Sonia told me, holding up the pair of scissors once more. To drive home the point even more, I felt the tip of those same blades, run right across my nipple. Feeling that odd sensation, I stopped struggling, and definitely halted my own screaming. "It'd be a shame if I were to slip up, and accidentally nick your important nipples! That would really hurt right?"

"No no! Please don't. Help..." I started crying again as I did what she wanted me to. Like that, I could feel her fumbling around my boxer shorts. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know what was coming next.

"Don't cry Hajime, I won't be rough, unlike those hooligans." Sonia told me. After that, I could feel the sensation of moist panties pressing against my exposed limp penis. Oh god no not again, not with this crazy woman. Anything but another round of this, my soul wouldn't be able to take it.

"Come on, come on." Sonia said aloud. Not even once, did the tone and pitch of her soft voice change. How in the hell was she able to remain so calm like this? I watched her rock back and forth on top of me. And despite my best efforts to prevent it, I shivered as her warm soft hand gripped my member. I started shaking my head again, and muttering underneath my breath.

"God no, please not again anything but this..." I start repeating over and over again. Of course, Sonia wasn't paying attention, and I winced again as the feeling of her wet vagina on me caused me to repeat that chant twice as fast.

"I'll be gentle Hajime I promise." She told me, and like that, I let out a small sigh as I was immediately attacked by a sensation of pleasure. As Sonia pressed her waist against mine, I was instantly attacked by a soul crushing ecstasy. I sighed against as her soft, extremely warm flesh wrapped around my penis, slowly tightening around it. The moment I was fully hilted, did I feel yet another sigh coming out. Whatever physical resistance I had was quickly beaten into submission.

"N-No... stop..." I quickly sighed as she began her extremely slow waist movements. The pleasure, mixing in with the despair was too much for me to take. I could feel my mind slowly breaking down as she moved her body back and forth. I watched as she leaned forward, and take my wrists into her hands. Like that, I was forced to look up at her as she bounced up and down.

Her slow, up and down movements left me squirming at the agonizingly slow sparks of pleasure moving through my body. Her wet, slimy walls were pulling and rubbing against me with each slow methodical bounce of hers. In no time, I felt a slight pain building up in my waist, signaling to my mind that I was about to reach an unfortunate finish.

"Don't hold back ok? I want you to explode inside of me." She told me. Her face was a deep crimson, and I could see strands of drool leaving her lips. In fact, I could feel those same strands landing on my face. But I didn't dare look away from her, or close my eyes; I could still see that pair of scissors in her hands.

"Truth be told, I don't think I can even get pregnant anymore. So let's get married! We could do this as much as you want to." Sonia told me, and with that, she captured my lips into hers once more. The sheer thought of surrendering my body to this psycho was more than words could manage to describe. I could feel myself getting yet another headache from all my crying as her tongue violated my mouth again. The combination of her pussy squeezing me, and her sweet taste was enough to bring me right up to the edge.

"No.. I can't, I can't...!" I said over and over, arching my back as my orgasm was about to leave me. Sonia quickly dropped all the way down on me, and squeezed me with everything she had. That sudden spark of pleasure was my downfall.

In the next instant, I watched as my vision flashed white, and my penis began to pulse. I arched my backwards as I ejaculated into her sweet hole. Pump after pump, I screamed as she never stopped squeezing me. It was almost as if she was wringing it out of me forcibly. The sheer thought of something like that was far too much for me to comprehend at the moment.

"Auu..." I quietly sighed as my orgasm finally halted. With my energy finally exhausted, I watched as Sonia flashed me a carefree smile, before rising up and off of me. I watched as droplets of semen dropped onto the mattress, as she fixed her ruffled dress. She let out a sigh, before she spoke.

"Aw Hajime, I knew you liked me! You came so fast! Geez I didn't know I was that great." She looked away and closed her eyes. Almost like she was a shy schoolgirl. What, did she think this was a game? Well, I suppose the answer to that would've been obvious. "Hey, we could always do it one more time before she gets here." Sonia told me, before clapping her hands together. Oh god, again? The moment she said that, I quickly tried to retreat into a ball, and away from her. Oh please don't make me do this again.

As soon as she started to step towards me however, I could hear a loud Slam! Coming from the top of the steps. After that, a familiar voice started to ring out.

"Sonia! She's here!" I heard Junko call from above. With a surprised look on her face, Sonia stepped backwards as multiple footsteps began making their way down the stairs. Sonia quickly reached down, and started scrubbing my sensitive penis with her rag. Gritting my teeth, It only took a couple of seconds for her to finish, before putting my boxers back to the way they were. After that, I watched Junko appear in the door.

"She's here." Junko told her. As soon as she said that, I watched Ibuki enter the room right behind her. Along with a face I've never seen before.

"Oh! Pardon me! I was just making sure he was set for her arrival." Sonia told her, as she quickly approached the blonde haired girl. She, Ibuki, and Sonia both stood next to the door as the figure of this new woman started to approach me.

The moment she laid eyes on me, did I feel a severe chill creeping up my spine. Looking at her face, I could tell she had "no nonsense" personality. She was wearing brown shoes, along with black leggings going up all the way. She had on a black skirt and a black long sleeved shirt to match. A red bow was tied in front of her chest, and long grey hair flowed down just a little past her shoulders. But her actual appearance isn't what worried me.

What worried me about her entire presence, was the fact that she had what appeared to be some kind of stun baton in her hands. And the mere sight of that was instantly enough to make me start shaking. She approached me with her crimson red eyes, with a curious look on her fact. On instinct, I quickly got up, and tried to put as much room as possible between us. But since my hands were cuffed, I got maybe a foot or two away from my previous spot.

"Good evening." She told me in a deep, gruff voice. Oh this definitely didn't feel right. I hated her face, I hated her voice, but I mostly hated that smug grin that she had on her face. But there wasn't really much I could do at that point. She started approaching me, her baton in clear view, as I tried rounding the pole to stay away from her. I was hyperventilating, and I knew that what she had in store was anything but good.

"Hold still." She said, or rather, she demanded in a low tone. Like there was a snowball's chance in Hell I was going to do that! I continued my little charade of staying away from her, as she eyed my body.

"Don't... Don't hurt me..." I begged to her as I nearly tripped on the mattress as I stepped back on it. Her eyes practically scream malice, and there was no way I was going to stay anywhere near this woman.

"You fucking disobedient dog." She told me. And like that, I watched as she took the tip of her baton, pushed it into my stomach, and pressed a button

Zzzzt! My vision flashed light blue as a surge of electricity flowed through my body. I quickly fell onto my back, with my body spasming from the shock. I screamed in pain as this woman again, brought the baton down to my side. With a press of the button again, another painful surge of electricity surged through my body.

"Gahaaaa!" I screamed in unbearable pain as the volts stiffened my body. More than anything, this sheer amount of pain all at once was almost too much to take. Luckily, she didn't keep it on my body for too long. I watched through tear filled eyes as slight smoke started to rise from my body. If she kept this up, I was sure to get burned.

"Noooo! Stooooop!" I started screaming again as she took that baton to my exposed leg once more. Once again, my body spasmed as spit and drool flew from my face. Tears were flowing down my face like a river as this weird woman took pleasure in causing me pain.

But the good news that I finally found solace in, was the fact that she had stopped. She removed the tip of her baton, before turning her attention to the three other girls in the room. "Thank you. Now leave me alone." She commanded them. They however had no problem obeying her. And like that, all three of them headed towards the stairs. Even though I despised all three of them, them being here was mildly better than leaving me alone with this psycho.

But of course, good things never seem to happen. All three of them had left, leaving me alone with this grey haired woman.

"Noooo! Stay away from me!" I begged her through my crying. I watched as yet another smug smirk crossed her face. Before I could call for help again however, she started to speak.

"You know what I want." She said, as matter of factly. It was then that I realized that hanging onto hope wasn't a good idea at all; I knew exactly what I want. And I was in the opposite of a position to resist her after all. But I wasn't a dog! As she had said. Maybe If I got lucky, I could knock the thing out of her hands?

"Oh, don't worry, I'll get you excited for this." She said in her monotoned voice. And like that, I watched in horror as she brought the tip of that fucking baton to my thigh, and pressed yet another button.

Zzzt! Another flash of blue crossed my vision as my body started to shake again. My heart was beating a mile a minute and I knew that if she were to do this continuously over and over again, that I'd die of a heart attack. And I definitely didn't want to die down here! I didn't want to die scared, alone, in the basement of these sick fucks!

"Ackkk!" My head shook all around as she finally stopped her sadistic electric assault. Panting like no other, I basked in the relief that it was finally over. Or at least, so I had thought.

"Pain is good. Isn't it?" She asked me, as she walked over to me. "You like this, right, you masochistic freak?" She asked me, slapping the body of her baton against her palm. I wasn't even listening to her, I just lied there and cried in pain and sorrow. It was then, she she brought the tip of her baton, right in between my lips.

"Go on. Open your mouth, or I'll shock your face." She told me. Crying even harder, I quickly did as she told me too, and opened my mouth wide for her. Wasting no time, she started to inset the tip of it inside, the taste of plastic and slight burning filling my taste buds. I did this in hopes that she'd keep her promise, and not shock me to kingdom come. "You're a good dog, you know?" She told me.

Finally removing it from my mouth, I watched as she leaned down, and pulled down my boxers, exposing my semi-erect penis to the air for the umpteenth time. It was then, that she started to rub the side of it with that same weapon. And it was then that I realized what she was about to ask for.

"I'm now going to stick the tip of those thing.. right in here." She told me. And I started to cringe as I felt the metal tip of her baton poking against the opening of my dick. Oh god no. Please don't tell me she was about to do that. Anything but that!

"Nooo! No! Please don't!" I started wailing and begging her. Honestly, how I haven't passed out from this much crying and fear was beyond me, but my body certainly kept me awake for every single moment of this.

"You see, pain... wakes the body. Makes it excited. And I don't get the impression of that from you at all." She told me, still poking the thing right against my opening. Not even thinking twice, I shut my eyes and once again, started thinking back to earlier. Earlier when Hiyoko and Ibuki were violating me. Against my wishes, my penis quickly got hard against her weapons touch. And for that alone, I was relieved.

"See? Motivation is all you need. You see, pain, makes everything better... makes everything feel better. You get what I'm saying right? Haha..." She said. And just like that, I watched helplessly as she started to unbuckle her skirt. I didn't have to think twice about what she was going to do next.

I started quietly crying as I felt her weight plop down on me. Offering no fight whatsoever, I watched in horror as she brought her waist up, and quickly forced my penis, into her ass!

"Ahhh!"

I screamed as her extremely tight flesh started to squeeze me inside. It was like being squeezed by an extremely firm hand. A firm hand made up of me tight meat. Even the tip of it felt like it was being crushed. But right at the edge of that pain, was an explosion of unexpected pleasure.

"Nooo stop...!" I begged her, my voice hoarse from my previous yelling and crying. I knew no help would come, I knew no help or savior would bust through those doors and rescue me from this. Still, I continued to cry out.

"Yes. Cry like the dog you are. Trash like you deserve nothing more than my dirty hole." She told me, her hips squeezed together like a vice. Almost like trying to completely cut off my genitals, she squeezes harder. I could especially feel her anus squeezing down on my root. Not wanting to give her the satisfaction that it hurt, I completely held still and made no noise whatsoever, as she glared down at me with those dreadful eyes.

"Dogs tend to make noise when in pain. Perhaps you need some...?" She asked, and before I knew it, I watched her place the tip of her baton, directly on my chest. Instantly freezing up, I quickly responded to her.

"Please! I'm sorry! I'll make noise! I won't stay quiet!" I told her. She seemed to believe it for the most part, because she withdrew that baton, and started moving her hips back and forth while on top of me. A blast of pleasure quickly shoots through me as every tiny movement made by her shoots unwanted pleasure through me.

"Stop... ahh... stop..." I begged her over and over again. But she obviously wasn't just going to comply, and get up. Still, I had to do something to show that I wasn't completely broken.

"Look at you. Crying out like a little girl. All because of some harmless sex. You're worthless." She told me, her cold, stoic face not changing despite the fact that she was doing something so lewd. Crushed by her tight ass quickly caused my penis to twitch ever so slightly.

"N-No... please..." I begged her. I tried to warn her of my impending orgasm, but she could sense it; she didn't say a word. She just rose her skirt up, and showed off her crotch to me. The scent of her moist pussy invaded my sense of smell as she started rocking back and forth of me. Since I had lowered my resistance earlier, my impending ejaculation also came quicker. Without a word, I quickly arched my back, and exploded inside of her anus.

Despite me being sensitive from my previous orgasm, pulse after pulse of my white flag of surrender shot up into her. I heard a soft chuckle escape from her lips, as she yet again pointed the tip of her baton on my stomach.

"Good. Very good. You're quite obedient." She told me. And before I could even beg her to stop, she quickly pressed down on that button, and before I knew it, those familiar blue volts wracked my body as I flailed around underneath her. With my penis still inside of her, I could quickly feel it twitch and pulse, as she tortured me. Like that, I felt myself harden more than before, as she finally took that monstrous device away from me.

"Let's see. If you can last more than twenty seconds, I'll spare you a shock. If you don't, then I'll shock you twice." She told me. And before I could respond, she started squeezing me yet again with her powerful hip muscles. Yelping out in pain and pleasure, I started panting over and over as she continued her relentless assault.

In ten seconds flat, I once again started cumming inside. Even though I felt as if I were severely dehydrated, I could feel my white essence slowly flowing inside of her. It was then that I started shaking my head as I realized what this meant.

"Oh no. Sorry, that definitely wasn't twenty seconds." She said. As she squeezed down on me, I watched as she brought the tip of that baton towards my stomach once more.


	7. Chapter 7

_**DanganRonpa:**_

 **I'll Dance On Your Grave 2**

 **Chapter** **7**

 **Hajime's P.O.V:**

How long had it been?

When I opened my eyes again, I noticed that I was completely alone down here. I winced as I started to raise my head. Upon closer inspection I noticed quite a few burn marks located all up my exposed body. I coughed, and watched as blood shot upwards, before landing on my face. What happened? Was I beaten? I could hardly remember what happened before I woke up.

"Urgh, that woman." I mumbled to myself. The last thing I remember, was a grey haired woman coming down here with those monsters. What happened after that was a blur, but one thing I did know, was that I was seriously sore.

Christ was I sore. Every time my heart beat, my penis also throbbed in pain. Upon quick inspection, I could see burn marks on it as well. Was I possibly burnt? Or maybe, electrocuted? Those seem like the only possible explanations for why I was burnt all over. My stomach and arms were both throbbing in pain as well, so it had to have been done one by one.

Unfortunately, I couldn't get up to check myself. I was still handcuffed and my movement was limited like crazy. Little by little, I could feel my sanity start to slip away. Just once, would I like to see the outside air, and escape from this hellish nightmare.

Rising up as much as my binds would let me, I looked around, and tried to get a bearing. Yea, I remembered the dark, dank basement I was trapped in. But was everyone else still upstairs? Perhaps they were finally giving me a break? That seemed unlikely. Nevertheless, I was alone, and needed to make use of it.

My hands were numb from sleeping on them funny, so I did my best to get up into a sitting position; I was tired of lying on my back, and wanted to sit down for a change! I managed to wiggle upwards, and get into a sitting upright position. Like that, I could started pulling at my cuffs with more leverage.

"Come on. There's got to be a weak spot in these goddamn things." I told to myself as I started pulling, and eventually grinding the cuffs against the pole. Maybe I could grind them like a file, and whittle them down? I've never actually tried doing that myself, but it was better than sitting here, waiting for possible death.

Scrape! Scrape! The sound of metal on metal grinding each other echoed out as I moved my hands back and forth across them. Even though I succeeded in moving them back and forth, I had a lingering thought in the back of my mind that this would never work; there was no way that these monsters would allow me to wear worn down handcuffs like this. That would've been too easy.

"Ugh. Damnit. Why couldn't they leave a sharp rock down here or something?" I asked aloud as I continued my scraping for a couple of minutes. I could easily tell that this wasn't doing anything, but the sound of metal was keeping me company; it was better than sitting there in the darkness after all.

Quickly afterwards, to my shock, I quickly heard footsteps in tune with my scraping. Quickly stopping my back and forth hand motions, I sat there frozen as I watched the same small door open up. And I felt my body tense up as I realized who it was.

"Hey.."

The voice of Chiaki rang out as I watched her approach me. The same monotonous look was polluting her face as she slowly approached me. Oh dear god; I may not have remembered what happened in the past hour or so, but I definitely remembered who the hell she was. God damnit, why in the hell did I let her entice me into going with her?!

"No... stay away..." I told her, trying to back up. Of course, that was a failure since there was kind of a metal pole behind me. So I watched in terror as she started making slow steps towards me. Whatever she had to say, I absolutely wasn't interested in listening to.

"It's ok. I just wanted to ask a question." She told me, her voice still not showing a single ounce of emotion. How in the absolute hell was she able to do that? Well ok, I may have already asked that question, but I had a point. She quickly made her way over to my mattress, and kneeled down in front of me.

"I don't care what you have to say! Get away from me damnit." I told her. A quick moment flashed into my mind; I could easily give her a quick kick to her stomach, and make her back up. But then I realized that that would've been an atrocious idea. All she'd have to do is go back upstairs and say that I got violent with her. They could all rally down here, and then...

It was too much for me to think about. That didn't deter her though, she started crawling towards me, a curious look on her face as she done so. With nowhere to back up to, I quickly turned my face away, as she brought hers close to mine.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you, look at me." She told me, her voice quieter than what it normally was when she greeted me. I flinched like crazy as I felt her cold hands place themselves on my face. The absolute last thing I wanted at the moment was to feel her putrid hands on my face.

"Stop. Get your hands away from me." I told her, and quickly jerked my head away from her. I didn't believe her; there was no fucking way I was just gonna say; "Oh you're not gonna hurt me? Oh good! You're the absolute only person who has said that to me!" I wasn't a total idiot, and I made sure to let her know.

"Hey hey, settle down now." She told me. What happened next I should've seen coming. I let out a yelp as I felt her weight pin me to the cushion below me. So now she was sitting on me, still attempting to hold my face in her hands. And at this point I was starting to panic and hyperventilate again.

"No! No no no! Get off of me!" I started begging her as I shook my head back and forth. Since I was deprived of food and energy, the most I could do was wiggle my body slightly underneath her. For a small looking girl, she didn't look heavy either. But then again, that saying "Don't judge a book by a cover" was fairly accurate here.

"Hmmm, pull at the waist, and..." She started mumbling underneath her breath. At first I thought I could push her off by bending my head down, and pushing into her chest. And it almost seemed to work! However, I quickly felt her legs lock tightly around me, trapping me against her soft body.

"Stop... Stop..." I told her over and over again. Hell, I wasn't even sure why I was saying it; none of these crazies ever actually stopped did they? I said stop twice, before finally turning my head away. What was the point? I'd keep quiet as I let her have her way.

"Ok, I'm gonna go ahead and do this." She told me. She reached down for my penis, and as she done so, I felt a sharp spike of pain shoot through my body.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed in pain as her hand grasped the tip of it. I had no recollection of what happened, but my genitals were extremely sore. Sore to the point that it was throbbing in slight pain before Chiaki even arrived. Did she do something to me? No no, that couldn't have been it. "It hurts..." I told her.

"Hey, don't lie now. I only touched it." She told me, raising yet another eyebrow of hers. She didn't believe me? Did the reaction I just give not tip her off any? "I just wanna do it once."

Even though I felt the urge to cry, no tears would form in my eyes. I guess it was my body's way of saying that it had had enough. No more tears would be shed. That was enough. And as much as I didn't want to, I sat there and watched as Chiaki readjusted herself on me. I gritted my teeth as unending pain seared through my body. With a carefree smile, my teeth quickly let go, as she slowly...slowly came down on me, cause waves and waves of nauseating pain to shift through me.

"Stop stop! It's sore! It's really sore!" I told her over and over as her walls of flesh started to squeeze down hard on me. It was like being gripped by an extremely strong hand, and it was coated in acid or something. I don't know. Either way, it was extremely painful. "Help! Stop!" I started to scream and flail about. But her legs were locked on too tight. So I only succeeded in pushing up into her even more, which hurt more than I could imagine.

"Hey hey, too rough." She told me. I heard a few grunts coming from her, but at that point, I didn't care, Again, I wanted to cry, but only because of the pain. This combination of sensitivity and pain was enough to drive any man crazy. I looked up, and noticed that Chiaki was looking right over my shoulder at something. Her arms were stretched out as well. What in the hell was she doing?

"It hurts! It really does!" I kept complaining as she sat there, motionless on top of my restrained body. Even though pain was the dominant feeling, I couldn't help but feel a slight explosion of pleasure burst up as well. And she wasn't even doing anything but sitting atop me! Behind me however, I could hear the faint clicking of buttons.

"..." Chiaki said nothing as she sat there. Turning my head ever so slightly, I watched, and realized that she was playing a fucking video game! What kind of sick joke was this supposed to be? Shaking my head back and forth, I tried to stand up, and get her off of me.

"No more... stop." I told her. In response to that, she gave me a quick squeeze with her slick, smooth insides, causing me to yelp out once more. "Agh! P-Please!" I begged her, but her attention was towards her video game. When she started to slowly rock back and forth, an agonizingly dull pain started to build up. Almost like someone pushing a push pin into you. Except, they were doing it one at a time.

"I'm coming, enough..." I tell her, my inner strength nearly gone at this point. I couldn't resist or even attempt to hold back my orgasm, it was approaching too fast. My words seemed to have caused a reaction in her, though. Because the sound of clicking buttons faded as she continued her slow movements.

"Wow, that was fast..." She told me. Surrendering to her, I let out a sigh as I shot over the edge, and ejaculated inside of her. Little did I know, that the sudden feeling of my penis pulsing would amplify the pain thricefold. So, as I came, I bit down on my lip so hard, I quickly tasted copper in my mouth. Which was only slightly better than the taste of dry throat.

"Huh, there's not much..." Chiaki said, as she quickly rose up, and placed her hand underneath herself. Sure enough, very little semen dripped down her legs. I wasn't surprised though; I had very little to drink, and eat, so coming so little, didn't come as a shock. "Did you do this on purpose? Everyone else was saying how much you let out... this isn't much at all."

"What are you talking about? I can't control how much I... You know!" I told her. What, did she expect me to offer up a fountain of semen or something after all of this? Well, to say that all of these women were crazy wouldn't be an understatement.

"Hrmmm, we should do it again! It's not fair to me." She told me, a determined look on her face. Oh no, I couldn't go another round with her! The first time was painful enough. "Pick yourself up, we're going again."

Right as she was about to straddle me again, a loud Boom! echoed through the cold air. Chiaki quickly turned towards the door, as the figure of Junko came down. Like that, Chiaki quickly stepped aside as Junko walked down towards me. The sound of her heels colliding with the ground filled up the silence in the air as she approached my downed form. What in the world was she doing here? Whatever it was, it absolutely couldn't have been good.

"Did you?" Junko started to ask. Judging by the way she sniffed the air, she could easily tell something was amiss here.

"Uh, yes." Chiaki responded. Like that, she quickly dusted off her skirt for whatever dust, or dirt was on it. Of course, I had no idea what they were talking about, but if I had to assume, I'm guessing Junko asked if she had violated me.

"Upstairs." Junko pointed to the stairs with her left hand, motioning for the other girl to leave. She said nothing more, as she made her way out of the room. Like that, it was just me and her left alone in here.

"Hmmm." Junko sighed, as she inspected my body from afar. I don't blame her; I wouldn't want to get near me, either. I looked like a wreck. Bruises covering my body, burn marks everywhere... a bleeding lip. I looked as if I gotten into a fight with an electrical fence. But that's clearly not what happened.

"Hey!"

Bam! I didn't see it coming. Out of a nowhere, something hard quickly struck my right cheek, causing my vision to fade for just a few moments. I didn't expect her to kick me so abruptly, so when she did, it was almost enough to knock me unconscious.

"Ack!" I gasped as the air left me. I turned my body away from the impact, and attempted to hide my injured face away from the air, lest I be kicked again. I found out immediately, that steady streams of blood started to leave my mouth. Her kick must've done more damage than I had initially realized.

"Hey." She said again as she walked around me. She clearly wanted to see my face, but I was too weak to comply. After a few seconds of her looking down at me, she bent down, and grabbed my legs, causing me to yelp in surprise, and shiver as her cold hands twisted my body back, so that I was looking straight up at her.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't even do you if you were the last man on Earth right now." She taunted. Was that supposed to make me feel better? Was I supposed to care? Because she failed in both aspects. "You look disgusting, like a homeless person on the street." She bent down, and her normal calm face, changed into one of disgust. Almost as if she were looking at trash. "You should see yourself now. You're not hot shit now, are you?"

For some reason, I felt irritation and anger at her. She was the reason I was back in this mess, she's the reason why I'm here now, and not back home or something. SHE has the audacity to mock me as if I were less than a human. So, without thinking, I reached up as high as my handcuff restraints would let me, and slapped her with all of my might! Well, not so much a slap, rather, than a light pat across her face. She can go straight to hell, she's the one who should be treated like trash.

A look of sheer surprise crossed her face as I started whimpering again. I didn't expect to see that, I expected a look of anger to follow my face pat. But what she said next, chilled me to my bones.

"You want to touch me? You of all people? Good. That's good." She told me, a smile crossing her face. I instantly regretted my act of defiance. Why'd I even think that was a good idea? She lowered her head closer to mine and followed up her words with; "Then, I'll touch you too."

With that, she straddled my chest, brought her fist up as high as it could go, and quickly brought it down on my face.

Thud! The sound of her fist punching into my face caused even more searing pain to shoot through my body. I was in no position to defend myself. No position to run, either. I could only cry out in pain as she rose her fist up into the air again, and brought it down on my face.

"Agh...!" I let out a small pained voice as she punched me again. I didn't even have time to watch her raise her fist up for a third time. Because at that point, I quickly fell into the world of unconscious, and soon enough, away from her painful punches.


End file.
